Kagome Riddle
by angelfire123
Summary: Kagome’s past is revealed. She is a descendant of the Riddle house..... Full summ in each chap. A different kind of story. Plot opens slowly. Rating may change Xover HPIY Inu/Kag
1. Revenge

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Rashmi (I wish her a very happy birthday -14****th**** August), my friend Manasa (Big birthday blast for her – 22****nd**** August) and my father (Another big happy birthday for him – 29****th**** August)**

**Loads of birthdays ain't it? (LOL)**

**My sis is getting married on 21****st**** but I can't attend 'cause I have exams (Sucks doesn't it?)**

**Speaking of dedications, I have so many friends who have supported me through all my stories- Shachi, Meghana, Prarthana, Shweta, etc. I thank all of you and a very special thanks to my beta ****Cassie**** who helped me a lot**

**Kagome Riddle**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling while I own nothing!! (wah!!)

Summary: Kagome's past is revealed. She is a descendant of the Riddle house. She hears of her father's mysterious death. Now she's out for revenge. No one knows what she is after and dangerous deals are about and what new adventures is the 6th year of Hogwarts bringing for the Golden trio?

_Italics: Japanese_

Normal: English

**Chapter 1: Revenge**

_Higurashi shrine_

_In a lone dojo, one girl stood swinging her katana. To a passer by, it would be amazing how she was able to control her katana so well. But to a person who knew her well, to a person able to read the movements of a katana and its wielder, they would see the anger in her movements, the emotions gripping the confidence, making her hold it with both the hands, the body shaking with anger being channeled into strength, brutally slashing at the invisible enemy._

_AN: to those who didn't understand it, a master of sword (katana) is able to fight with only one hand. This shows how confident one is in action and how the sword it treated as an extension of the limb. But, a beginner holds it with both hands in an utmost tight grip as if afraid that it would fall or when they are emotionally unstable, as above and it is insanely heavy with one hand for a beginner._

_The woman of 20 was in a comfortable fighting kimono, black with white designs on them. Her black hair was tied in a high ponytail. Though she showed no emotions, her mind was in turmoil acting through her body. She was no ordinary girl, she had been a warrior. The Shikon miko (priestess) was a legendary figure who guarded the Shikon no Tama and defeated Naraku._

_Flashback_

_Sengoku Jidai_

_A seventeen year old girl, Kagome, notched her last arrow aiming towards the evil known as Naraku. She was bleeding from various places but the worst was her stomach where she had been impaled by one of Naraku's tentacles. Sango was fighting with Kanna who had Kohaku's soul in her mirror. Miroku had been fighting the swarms of low level youkai (demon) along with Kirara. There was jyaki (miasma) everywhere and the sky was dark. The place could be described as nothing but a battlefield. The once beautiful clearing was blood soaked. In another end, Kouga and his ookami (wolves) were fighting Kagura. Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai no Honshu (Great demon of western island of Japan) was busy battling Hakudoshi. Inuyasha, her lover and friend, stood by her side as she was about to launch her last attack. On shaking legs, she let go of the string and crumpled to the ground._

"_Kaze no Kizu (Windscar)" Inuyasha shouted. Three bright sparks followed the pink beam of the Hama no Ya (Sacred Arrow). It hit Naraku's barrier followed by his cackling laughter, amused at the failed attempt. But before he could speak, the barrier cracked with a resounding blast, the source itself removed, so that he couldn't put up another. This was the real Naraku and like the coward he was, released jyaki to escape. But before he could do so, a barrier of an unknown source prevented it. It effectively separated him from the rest of the field as only Inuyasha, Kagome and Naraku were in the barrier._

_Naraku lashed his tentacles towards the two other occupants of the barrier. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, carrying Kagome on his back._

"_I think this barrier is going to help me get rid of some annoying vermin." said Naraku. _

_As Inuyasha kept jumping around in the limited space, Kagome pulled out something from her uniform pocket. "Inuyasha, gomen nasai (I'm very sorry)" she whispered softly._

"_What the hell are you talking about, wench?" he shouted back._

"_Gomen nasai" she whispered and absorbed the item she had and fell from his back._

"_Kagome!" he shouted, surprised._

"_It looks like your miko isn't going to survive after all." he said._

"_Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted back "Kagome, Kagome, are you alright?" he asked her._

"_Inuyasha" she said, getting up "I'm alright. I had to do it. It is the only to defeat him". She drew her sword out of its sheath. "It's the only way to end this all. I couldn't resist it" she said. "Wait, you are not using the jewel shard are you?" he asked._

_She just shook her head, said "Gomen (Sorry)" and charged forward._

_Kagome had been training hard to defeat Naraku by training under Sango and Sesshoumaru. She had not been home for a year or more. Now there was nothing holding her back. Inuyasha followed her as tentacles came flying at them._

"_Are you sure, you can do this?" he asked her._

"_I have to." She answered weaving through the endless tentacles as Naraku sent a huge blast at them._

"_Bakuyuurha (Backlash wave)" shouted Inuyasha as the power was sent back the way it came._

_Kagome also threw the sword to where his heart was located, just __above the jewel shard. A tremendous blast and a blinding light covered the whole field. Kagura and Kanna died immediately as their hearts and souls respectively were lost. As the light cleared, the red of Inuyasha's haori was seen._

_All the other participants on the good side came rushing towards the large crater formed. Inuyasha and Kagome were unconscious on the ground amidst pieces of Naraku's tentacles while the Shikon no Tama was no where to be seen._

_They were carried back to the village of Edo (primitive Tokyo) on Kirara's back. Inuyasha woke up within one day, but Kagome was unconscious for a whole week. Inuyasha stayed by her side the whole week, day and night. She had finally woken up. She had been completely drained and for the majority of the day the group proceeded to pamper her with food and let her rest. But she seemed to be sad for some reason._

_The next day she wanted to talk to Inuyasha in private. Inuyasha had carried her to a clearing a little ways away from the village._

"_What's the problem onna (woman)?" he asked in his usual gruff tone. He suddenly smelt salt in the air, she was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked, more concerned._

"_Gomen Inuyasha. I didn't do it on purpose. She gave her soul on her own" She cried, sobbing. "I- I didn't want to do it, but I had to absorb it to kill Naraku. I tried till the last moment not to do it. But its call kept me weak. Gomen!" Kagome cried._

"_What are you talking about?" he asked her._

"_Kikyo is dead. She gave her piece of soul to me." She explained._

"_That's what you are going on about?" he said "I already know about that, baka (idiot). She told me a long time back"._

"_You knew?" she asked._

_He nodded. "Living a half life is worse than being dead, you know. She let it all go finally. Her spirit is resting peacefully now that the jewel is no more" he said._

"_Hai (yes)" was all she could say._

"_I want to ask you something." He told._

"_Nani? (What)"_

"_Now that the jewel is complete, do you have to go back?"_

"_I don't know. If I'm here then the youkai will constantly attack us. It is better if I go away," She said._

"_So you are willing to leave all of us? Leave me?" he asked hesitantly._

_She burst into tears and hugged him around his waist. "Aishiteru (I love you), Inuyasha" she whispered "aishiteru. I want to be here. But I don't belong in this time. It's wrong. I-" he cut her off with a kiss._

_When they pulled apart, "koishii (beloved), I'm always here for you. Don't forget. I want you to be my mate before you leave" he said._

_End flashback_

_Kagome's POV _

_It had been more than 2 yrs since Naraku was defeated and I came back home forever. I had to reseal the well. I often wondered if they __were__ are alive, if magic still existed. I __had__ got my answer, but not in the way I had hoped._

_My return home was quite unexpected, but very welcome. I had to quit school, but I had known that already. But it all started when I came back. I dreamt of talking to Midoriko, the creator of Shikon no tama and a part of the jewel itself. I found out that I absorbed the Shikon no Tama; it was not destroyed as we had believed. I had changed a lot after that. But the most significant change was that my spirit gave life to another life; my spirit beast, Sunshine. It was an elemental light cat, very much like Kirara but not a youkai. It was a painful process and left me weak for weeks, but finally the life created was beautiful. Sunshine was a pure white cat with a bushy tail and contrasting black eyes._

_My grandfather had died a month after I came back and I took over the shrine. My abilities had increased the visitors, and our lives were normal for some time. But it all crashed down on my eighteenth birthday. My mother took us to the cemetery for the first time in years. It was my father's grave. The last time I saw it, I was very young and Souta was a baby. I had wondered why she had brought us to his grave after so many years._

_She was silent for a long time…..then she spoke with tears in her eyes._

_Flashback_

"_Kagome, Souta, I know you are wondering why I brought you here after so many years." She quenched their untold curiosity. We nodded._

"_Our family real name is Riddle. Higurashi is only my maiden name. I met your father years ago when he was staying in Japan with his guardian. He had lost his parents at a young age… I want you to know everything that happened. He was a quiet person and didn't speak to anyone. I always watched him when he came to the shrine. You could say I had a crush on him. By god knows how, we did fall in love and got married. But when I was pregnant with Souta, he went to England, his homeland, to search for someone. He had never spoken of his family, except that they were all murdered." She told. We gasped at that._

"_He almost hated his family, like he blamed them for something. His last call had been 13 years ago. All he said was, 'I found him.' but he never came back. Then we got a strange letter dropped in our mail box but without a stamp and it said that he was dead, no, that he was murdered. I thought it was finally time for you to know the truth" she finished._

_I was angry. I wanted to kill the person who murdered my father wherever he was. Without my knowledge, I had been clenching my hand into a fist. Suddenly a hand touched mine gently, as if restraining my anger. It was my mother, her silent message to not take revenge blindly. I complied knowing that she was right. "Okaa-san, I understand. I will not follow the path of revenge blindly. It was the past and I will not live in it and forget my future. I will not re-open closed wounds unless I'm forced to act with no choice." I answered quietly._

_End flashback_

_I kept my promise. But the wounds were opened. __**He**__ returned._

'_You call yourself a lord, but you are no worthier than shit, Voldemort'._

_After my mother told me about my father's murder. I asked Midoriko about it and I found out the truth about Tom Marvolo Riddle, a wizard. This was a shock for me. I didn't know that anyone in our family had magical powers. Apparently, I was wrong. In order to learn this magic, I had to train in a dreamscape with Midoriko. I had just about learned all the spells, charms, potions and magical creatures. My wand was like no other as it was a pure gold wand forged out of my mikoki (holy power). But as promised, I didn't look for revenge. The shrine continued to prosper._

_No youkai had come in search of the jewel, which was quite a wonder in itself, but led to a nagging feeling as to what had happened to them. But the mark on my neck given by Inuyasha was still there, showing that he was still alive and well apparently. But, dementors appeared, those sent by __**him**__. A few weeks ago, the attack started. They wanted the Shikon no Tama. The whole neighbourhood became misty and sad. Only the shrine which was surrounded by a barrier was calm. I spent many nights fighting the dementors. The wounds had re-opened. No one messed with me or the Shikon._

_A new gateway opened as I received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England to become the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I was not going to miss this opportunity. I am leaving Japan in a week to prepare for teaching._

_I was brought out of my thoughts by Souta approaching the dojo. "Onee-san (Big sister), there are some visitors to the shrine. They need the shrine maiden you know." He shouted. With a smile I followed him outside to see to the visitors._

AN: how is the story? Is it acceptable? It's an Inu/Kag story, but the pairings are not really that important. She is 20 years old and Harry Potter is in the sixth year. In the flashback, I told thirteen years ago which would be when Harry was 1 year old (1+13+216), get it? Shippo is 16 yrs old and Inuyasha is 22 yrs old and Sesshoumaru is 28 yrs old.


	2. Strange Dreams

**Kagome Riddle**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and this plot solely belongs to me.

Summary: Kagome's past is revealed. She is a descendant of the Riddle house. She hears of her father's mysterious death. Now she's out for revenge. No one knows what she is after and dangerous deals are about and what new adventures is the 6th year of Hogwarts bringing for the Golden trio?

_Italics: Japanese_

Normal: English

**Chapter 2: Strange Dreams**

#4, Private Drive…

Harry's POV

Dreamscape of Harry

I walked through the halls of the Riddle house, not entirely unfamiliar. The link with the dark that I always shared had shown me visions before. Some helped me and some destroyed me. I didn't know what to make of this vision though. I didn't know if I could believe this, not after I had lost my godfather due to a mistake and I never want to make that mistake again. But, it always calls me and how much ever I try, I cannot stop myself from going towards the call. I continued up the familiar staircase that lead to the room where Voldemort always sat and awaited whatever was to come.

Like always, I was not seen. As I entered the room, I was hit with a wave of emotions, predominantly anger with a tint of amusement and the rest was a mixture I couldn't comprehend. This was new but it still didn't help my situation. **He** sat on an armchair and was surrounded by death eaters. There was one other figure cloaked in white who was the only other person sitting.

"Lord Voldemort, our part of the deal is almost complete. We will hand you the control as soon as you complete your part of the deal. Is that alright with you?" said a monotonous voice with a different dialect.

"Yesss, it won't be long" Voldemort hissed.

"Good, you should know that you can't cheat us, because the control can be taken away as easily as it is given" the voice confirmed again.

"I know and I asssssure you that we don't intend to cheat you in any way." Voldemort assured.

"Then, we will leave. Remember this, I knew you as Tom and I know you as Voldemort. I've seen more days than you." He warned and left alone. But he was followed by invisible steps as soon as he left the room.

This had never happened before. Everyone was scared to even say his name, now here was a person warning him and making a deal with him. The aura of the room changed as soon as the mysterious person and his invisible followers left the house.

"Have they left milord?" one of the death eaters asked. With a nod, Lord Voldemort confirmed them.

"Send Wormtail in." he commanded. The quivering figure of Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, came in. "Wormtail, have the dementorssss come back?" he asked.

"N-no milord. None of them have succeeded. Milord, it will be easier if we send wizards or other creatures instead of dementors." Wormtail suggested.

"Silence! I know what I'm doing. Just do what you have been told," the dark lord shouted.

"Yes milord," Wormtail stammered.

"Do you have any information regarding the girl?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes milord. She is coming to England." Wormtail answered.

"Excccellent, find out more about her whereaboutssss" he demanded and Wormtail went out as fast as he could.

"Milord," one of the death eaters spoke.

"Yes," he answered.

"Who is she milord?" he asked.

"She is-"

But before he answered, I disappeared into a black abyss that seemed to be nowhere. There was no light at all. It was like space without any heavenly bodies. The only thing there was, was me. But I felt another presence a little ways ahead. I moved towards it as if running on air. A distant light, a person was calling me. As suddenly as it started, it ended and I was back in the Riddle house.

"-my family." There were murmurs among the wizards.

"Sshe isss sssspecial issssn't ssshee?" Voldemort asked amusedly "After all, sssshe isss the key to winning thisss war."

"But milord how is it possible. She is human. Even-" the death eater was cut off by Lord Voldemort.

"It's long due for me to sssee her beautiful faccce. I guesssss I'll have to give her a ssspecial vissit" he chuckled, amusement rolling off him in waves.

"Milord, does she know who you are?" another Death Eater asked.

"Ssshe is coming to England isssn't ssshe?" he answered.

End Dreamscape

I know I shouldn't be scared of Voldemort, but damn, was he scary! I had never seen him like this. Whoever this girl was seemed to be a lot of trouble. I would have to watch out for her, whoever she is and also tell this to Dumbledore. He would be able to tell if this vision is true or not. Through my musings I failed to notice that I was no longer in the Riddle house. I was woken up by a distant, but continuous, ringing in my ears. The alarm!! I woke up. I was glad that this time I hadn't woken up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. I quickly got out of the bed to clean myself and prepare breakfast before I was told the hard way.

Today I was going to the Black house with Dumbledore. It was still the first week of July, but it was decided that I would be safer there. Voldemort had been attacking many muggles. The ministry, after ignoring it, was taking action at very late times. The magic community had been shocked by Voldemort's attack on the ministry itself. The muggle news always mentioned one or an other disaster all over the world. Then, there was the vision; it didn't make things any better knowing that Voldemort was growing more powerful. Damn, too many musings.

I was glad I was cooking now, really I was. It is wonderful to see the oh-so visible (really fat) Duddy-kins on a diet, though I was also forced to be on the same diet. The day passed quietly, contrasting its start. I was sitting in the gardens, away from anyone so that I could figure out any clues from the vision that I might have missed earlier. Okay, if the person under the hood knew Voldemort as Tom and saw 'more days than him' then he must be an old man. Come to think of it, I think I saw some white hair, and the authoritative tone definitely states that he was experienced and that he held a high position. Could have been anyone; most of the high authorities are old.

Hmm….. any specific traits? Definitely, his composure was bold, that was kind of obvious by the way he spoke to Voldemort. The only people I know to have the courage to speak his name are the members of the Order of Phoenix. Wait, he said something about control, what did he mean? Power? People? Some weapon? And if he did have control on whatever it is, then he must have been powerful. Somehow, I doubt he worked under the ministry and I couldn't make out any features of this mystery person. The more I thought about it, the more confusing it got.

Speaking of mystery people, there was a girl right? Damn that vision. I must have missed some information. Did this mean the vision was real? Or not? Maybe it was; the feel of Voldemort's emotions was definitely realistic, at least I thought so, and definitely scary. He spoke as if she was some toy, some fragile toy that he was bent on breaking, at the same time savoring the power within. Why was Voldemort so interested in this girl and who was she? Then, a shocking revelation in my mind caused me to freeze; one word echoed in my mind: FAMILY.

Time had passed faster than I had anticipated. It was almost sundown by the time I entered the house. I was still thoughtful, but suddenly stopped at the entrance of the hall. Dumbledore sat patiently on the couch with an unsure family near him.

"Ah! Harry, I was wondering when you would be back." He greeted.

"Professor, I- I forgot. I was thinking and-" I began but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"It's no problem. I presume your necessities are packed?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry sir."

I rushed upstairs to stuff all my stuff in my trunk, and in record time I was down with a startled Hedwig.

"I'm ready sir."

"Thank you for your hospitality" he told the Dursleys.

"Well, just do us a favor and don't come back. We like to live like normal people" Mr. Dursley shouted.

"Come on Harry, we need to get to our destination fast. Since you can't apparate yet, you'll have to hold on to me as we do it together. (AN: I don't know the term for it, srry! T.T)" Dumbledore instructed.

I nodded and held onto him. As soon as he clicked his fingers, I felt as if I was being squeezed for a moment and the next, we were at our destination. We were walking down the lane that led to the Black house.

"Harry, do you wish to tell me anything?" Dumbledore asked.

"I- I, it's" I stuttered at the sudden invasion and end of the quiet.

"You can tell when you feel comfortable to. I take it that you're not always that deep in thought? I thought it might be of importance" he replied.

"Well, I'm not sure of quite a lot things right now professor. But I do have a few questions that I want to ask."

"Ask, Harry" he prompted.

"Does Voldemort have any family that is alive?" I asked.

"No I believe his mother died giving birth, and he killed the rest of his immediate family." He replied.

"It was a girl" I answered and stayed silent.

"I see. Did you have a vision?" he asked. I nodded.

"I don't know if it's true or not though. He was finalizing a deal with a hooded person and after the person left, he spoke about a girl who was supposedly the key to winning the war and that she was a part of his family".

"I see. Can you tell me anything more about the vision?" he silently asked me to continue.

"This is all I'm sure of at the moment, sir" I finalized. We arrived at our destination.

"Well Harry, I'll see you in Hogwarts next then. Have a nice time. Trust your instincts and whatever they tell you about the vision. I cannot come since I have a few errands…..to take care of." He said and disapparated. I entered the Black house.

"Harry!" came an excited cry of the twins, Fred and George.

"Hello mate, how have you been doing?" Ron said pulling me into a bear hug.

"Harry, how have been dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Dumbledore said he couldn't come because of a few errands he had to finish." I said.

"Oh! Don't worry dear. He must have had some Howarts business to attend to. Had any dinner, dear?" she asked. I shook my head. "Oh you poor thing! Come on, I'll fix you something right away". She said and went into the kitchen, followed by the boys.

After we had dinner with the Weasley family, Remus, Tonks and Mad Eye Moody, began talking.

"So, Harry did anything interesting happen?" Ron asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I donno, anything connected to You-know-who" he insisted. I wasn't ready to share my secret with the order of the phoenix yet, even if they were on my side.

"Nothing really." I said. After that piece of conversation, we began catching up after being separated for a month. (AN: no idea what to put in the conversation. Nothing interesting really.)

After that, we each went to our rooms, me with Ron. As soon as the door was closed behind us, Ron spoke up, "OK, what's up? You've never been as distracted as you have been tonight. I mean you didn't even laugh at few of Fred's and George's best jokes and pranks. That's definitely not you in there. Tell me now."

I sighed and told Ron about the vision, and what Dumbledore and my opinions were about the situation.

"Bloody hell, that's scary. You mean he warned the Dark Lord? That's just plain crazy. This is gonna be another crazy year, I just know it. Oh, and Hermione will be meeting us at Diagon alley" he said.

I simply stared at him implying 'have you gone crazy?'

He understood and said "I don't even want to think about what is going to happen this year" he said and settled on his bed. I sighed and went to bed too.

AN: How is it? Just made my plot deeper. I guess there will be a fast forward in the next chapter and Kagome will be meeting them in the train. Please Review. I only read the HP series once each and so I don't remember many details, so please bear with me. But I assure you that this is one of my best plots. I also planned the sequel but I haven't read the 7th book yet and I require some base and Dumbledore will live, muhahaha. Vote if you want it otherwise.


	3. Off to Hogwarts

**Kagome Riddle**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling while I own nothing!! At least not yet.

Summary: Kagome's past is revealed. She is a descendant of the Riddle house. She hears of her father's mysterious death. Now she's out for revenge. No one knows what she is after and dangerous deals are about and what new adventures is the 6th year of Hogwarts bringing for the Golden trio?

_Italics: Japanese_

Normal: English

**Chapter 3: Off to Hogwarts.**

Diagon alley

Kagome's POV

I walked through the famous Diagon alley. The magic I felt in the air was amazing. If I wasn't here I would never believe it. I had almost everything I needed robes, books and other necessary instruments. Even though I was wanted to, I couldn't buy a broom. Only students could bring theirs. Anyway, I have Sunshine if I want to fly and it was better than any old broom. But I was here to buy the most important item, a wand. Sure I have a wand. But the one given to me by Midoriko was pure gold, and I didn't see anyone using golden wands. So here I was, Ollivander's wand shop.

I entered the shop and was greeted by a friendly old man.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Sir, I was looking for a wand and I hear this is the best place around here." I said.

"I see, broke your old wand? Come right in. You don't seem to be from here." He said. I remained silent.

"Put your wand hand front."

I put my right hand front. The measurer measured her hands, legs, shoulder, etc while Mr. Olliver brought out few wands.

"Yes, I'm here to go to Hogwarts school" I replied.

"You seem too old to go to school now" he asked genuinely curious.

"Ah! That's because, I'm here as the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher" I answered with a smile.

"Oh my, sorry for the mistake, but you seem so young, I didn't think it was possible." He apologized and put out a few wands. "Right, try this one." He prompted.

I watched as each wand emitted an aura and none were pleased with me.

"Umm, I think these aren't the right wand for me," I told him.

"Nonsense, you can say that without trying it first." He retorted.

"OK, but what happens isn't my fault" I waved the wand. As I guessed first, none of them suited me.

"Excuse me sir, but can I choose my own wand?" I asked hopefully.

"I never let anyone but you seem to know what you are doing, so I'm going to make an exception" he said allowing me behind the counter.

I closed my eyes and let my aura spread. I didn't feel a pull towards any wand except one which seemed to be quite inside the shop. At the end, I picked one box and gave it to the old man and returned. He walked behind me with a surprise in his aura.

"This wand, it is demonic." He gasped. As soon as he said that, I turned around.

"This wand is a very old one, and very powerful. This is a special combination- 6 ½ inches, rosewood with the core of a dragon scale and a youkai hair." He said. I stood without moving.

"A youkai is a powerful creature that roamed the lands a long time ago, it is a Japanese word for a demon or animal spirit." he said.

I smiled a queer smile with my back still facing him as felt a familiar aura. First I wondered why the wand chose me. But then, I got my answer, it was Inuyasha's hair. He thinks it was a youkai but it was a hanyou (half demon), no use correcting him.

"I see. I'll take the wand." I said.

"May I know your name, miss?" he asked.

"Kagome Taisho" I answered and placed the required money on the counter and left.

After all that I returned to the Leaky Cauldron to rest before I went to the railway station the next day.

A's POV

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just entered Diagon Alley through the floo network. "Come on everyone we need to hurry up and get the money and after that we'll buy all that we need." Mrs. Weasley said. The whole group walked towards Gringotts Bank. They stopped at their respective vaults to get the required money. Then, they went to Flourish and Blotts where they met up with Hermione.

"Hello Hermy" greeted Ron.

"Hi everyone! How did you spend your holidays?" she asked.

"Nothing much, Just hanging around the HQ, you know." Harry answered.

"What about you?"

"Me? I spent my holidays with my cousin, Martha." she told them dejectedly. They bought the required equipment and books for their sixth year.

"Any idea on who might be our new DADA teacher?" Ron asked.

"No Ron. I have no idea who it is" Harry answered.

"No idea who it is, but looking at the books we bought for this year, I can tell he knows what he is doing." Hermione said.

"Always about books" Ron commented.

"What do you mean 'Mione," Harry asked.

"In the library, there are a lot of good books on DADA. When I was going through a few books, I really liked this one. All the points are clear and to the point. This is not the book that is normally prescribed by the ministry. But whoever chose this book knows that this is perfect for 6th year level. Same with the other years, the person sat for a long time going through all the books to choose this one. So, I know the teacher is good." She said.

"OK, I don't get it at all. You're crazy. This book is the toughest book ever. I can't understand a word of it." Ron said flipping through the book.

"Trust me, this year is not going to be like the others" she confidently told him.

After shopping, they went to the Leaky Cauldron to rest before going to the railway station.

The next day

Kagome woke up early, put on a pair of jeans and a royal blue t-shirt saying in gold, 'Watch out! I'm gonna rock your world'. She took her trunk and went to the train station to take the Hogwarts Express.

Catching a cab, she reached the station and searched for the platform 9 ¾. She came to platform 9 but was surprised to find that platform 9 ¾ didn't exist. Not really surprising actually, because it just sounded too wrong anyways. But she still had to find it. Just as she was passing the wall between platform 9 and 10, she felt magic. She touched the wall and to her surprise, the hand went through.

Grinning stupidly, a habit picked up from her 'friend', she stepped in and found the platform. She put my luggage in the luggage carriage and found an empty compartment at the end for herself.

Harry and co were late yet again. There was about ten minutes left for the train to leave and they finally made it to the platform 9 ¾. They gave their luggage and went to find a compartment.

Harry's POV

Ron and Hermione left for the prefect compartment. Ginny and I were searching for an empty compartment but all were full. But we found one compartment with one girl at the end. She looked older than us but very young still. She wore jeans and a t-shirt. She turned towards us expectantly.

"All the other compartments are full. Can we sit here?" Ginny asked. The girl smiled and nodded. We sat across from her. She sat looking through the window petting her cat which was sleeping on her lap. The food trolley came after some time. The girl looked at the food somewhat confused.

"Do you know what's good?" She asked talking for the first time.

"Umm, the chocolate frogs are good, I guess." She smiled and ordered a few.

"You are new here" I stated suddenly without actually intending to.

"Sort of, I am Kagome Taisho, by the way" she introduced herself and stuck her hand out. I shook it and then Ginny did.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Harry Potter" Ginny said.

"Nice to meet you" Kagome said.

Almost as soon as the introductions were done, the compartment door opened. Luna Lovegood stood in the doorway.

"May I sit here?" she asked.

Kagome nodded along with the rest of us. She sat next to Kagome.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you here before." She asked Kagome.

"Yes sort of. I'm Kagome Taisho" she repeated.

"You're Japanese" Luna stated.

"Yes. How did you know?" she asked surprised.

"Even though you placed a language spell, you cannot hide your accent." She said.

I was surprised because I didn't make out any difference in her accent. But now, I could make out her features which definitely were Japanese.

"I see" Kagome said.

The talk was interrupted with a 'mewl'. Kagome's cat had woken up.

"Hey Sunshine!" she exclaimed as the cat climbed up to her shoulder and nuzzled her neck with another 'mewl'. She slowly scratched behind its ear to which it responded with a long purr.

"You have a cute cat" Ginny complemented.

"Thank you" Kagome said, "You can pet her if you want," and stretched out her hand towards her. The cat walked smoothly on her hand and jumped into Ginny's lap.

While Ginny was petting the cat, I said "Wow, you've trained your cat well."

"Thank you but I didn't train her to do it. She did that all on her own." Kagome replied. After all the petting, Kagome called the cat back to which it immediately responded and landed on her lap again.

While all was going well, the door was opened yet again revealing Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy!" I ground out through gritted teeth.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter, angry that you didn't make the newspaper front page today?" he taunted. While everyone in the compartment wore a scowl, Kagome was smirking.

"You seem to have new company, another mudblood?" he asked. She remained unfazed by any of his words and continued smirking.

"What's your name?" he inquired. "Kagome Taisho" she answered.

"Taisho? I've heard the name somewhere" he wondered out loud. "You might want to switch company, to the right kind I mean" he said sticking out a hand. Kagome continued to smirk but put her hand forward.

I might have been wrong about her or maybe not 'cause as soon as their hands met, she said,

"I think I'm better right here. Thank you for the offer though." And then took her hand back. Malfoy left the compartment immediately without a word.

"So, what did you do?" I asked.

"Me? Why, I just gave a **hand shake **with an **'r'**." She said. Everyone laughed. (AN: If you don't get it (hard shake))

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Hermione and Ron came after some time and left after talking. We arrived at Hogsmeade. Kagome left us as soon as we stopped. We went to the carriages. Ron and Hermione could see the Threstals now since they had witnessed Sirius's death.

"So, that's what a Threstal looks like. You were right Harry, they are ugly," said Ron. (An: They can see them in this story, k? It doesn't make sense in the book according to me.)

Kagome's POV

As soon as the train stopped, I went to consult where I had to go. I wet over to a giant who was gathering all the first year students. I was instructed to take a coach. As I went towards the carriages, I saw some horses. They were black with death-like, soulless eyes. I sub-consciously let my aura out. They seemed to react to it. They were afraid of me. I quickly called back my mikoki and went over to one of them to show that I would not do them any harm. They understood that I wouldn't harm them. They were the opposite of me, in a way. Harry and the others saw me and seemed shocked at the incident. I quickly climbed into a carriage and left for the castle.

The students went to the Great Hall, but I went to the headmaster's office from where I would go to the feast.

A's POV

All the students filled the great hall. The teachers slowly filled their seats. Finally, Professor Dumbledore arrived with the DADA teacher. As soon as they came in, there were a lot of murmurs among the tables. Malfoy's left hand involuntarily clutched his other hand in remembrance. Harry and co were shocked. Many thoughts ran through their minds.

'She's so young! I never expected her to be a teacher,' Ginny thought.

'She was so friendly in the train. She's a teacher!?' Luna thought.

'She's gonna be a great teacher, with guts enough to do that to Malfoy, definitely a great year,' thought Ron.

'My feeling about this year's DADA teacher was right after all. For such a young person to be a teacher takes a lot of knowledge. But it is definitely surprising,' Hermione thought.

'She's different. I feel strange when I'm around her. It's like she knows me more than I do myself. Is it because she didn't treat me different, no hatred or fawning?' Harry thought as he turned towards her. At the same she met his eye with a smile on her face.

'This is going to be an interesting year' Harry thought as he turned towards the sorting hat.

The hat sang its song (AN: I don't know it srry!). Soon, the first years came through the door to be sorted. After the sorting ceremony was over, the headmaster magically raised his voice to speak.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts and for the new students, welcome. Like every year, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, Professor Taisho, Kagome. She is the first Japanese teacher to teach in Hogwarts and also the youngest teacher ever." Kagome stood up and bowed slightly. "Let the feast begin." He said and sat down. After the feast was over, we went to our house dorms.

AN: Did you like it or did you like it? Just Review what you feel. Until next time


	4. A School Day

**Kagome Riddle**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.

Summary: Kagome's past is revealed. She is a descendant of the Riddle house. She hears of her father's mysterious death. Now she's out for revenge. No one knows what she is after and dangerous deals are about and what new adventures is the 6th year of Hogwarts bringing for the Golden trio?

_Italics: Japanese_

Normal: English

**Chapter 4: A school day**

A's POV

The first day after coming to Hogwarts, we unpacked and relaxed. We each received our schedules. We were in the Gryffindor common room.

"So, when do we have DADA?" Ron asked.

"Why are you so interested in DADA, Ron?" Harry asked.

"'Cause she's cool. I mean after what she did to Malfoy, I know this year is going to be the best." He replied.

"Yeah, I guess it is going to be good." Harry said with very little excitement.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron. I feel strange around her." Harry answered softly.

"What do you mean strange?" Hermione asked.

"It's like she can see through me."

"Like read your mind?" Hermione asked.

"No, like feel my heart."

"Feel your heart? You are out of your mind Harry." Ron said.

"You've been saying really strange things after you had that vision." Ron then added softly.

"What vision?" Hermione asked, now curious.

"A vision of Voldemort" Harry whispered.

"Don't say his name!" Ron almost shouted out loud.

"I had a vision where he was making a deal with a hooded perso- wait that's it" Harry exclaimed suddenly.

"What's it?" Ron asked.

"The hooded man had a different accent, it was a Japanese accent." Harry deduced.

"You are not saying that she-" Hermione started.

"No, no, no. Not like that. I'm not suspecting her. I just recognized the accent" Harry replied.

"I see" responded Hermione nonchalantly.

"What about the other girl?" Ron asked.

"What other girl?" Hermione asked.

"Well after the hooded person finalized the deal, warned him and left with his invisible followers, **He **began talking about a girl who was a part of his family. This girl is supposedly a very special girl as all the Death Eaters claimed as too good to be 'human' and she's supposed to be the key to winning this war and that she was coming to England." Harry explained.

"The Dark Lord's family? Who is she?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, just as he was about tell who she was, I ended up in this black empty space with this one other glowing person who I have no idea as to who it was, and by the time I was back in the Riddle house, he had already told everyone who she was. The only thing I heard was '-my family'." Harry replied.

"Oh! That's not very useful." Hermione leaned back in her seat, "I can't find out about her".

"That's alright. But there was also something else." Harry pondered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Something to do with Wormtail but I can't remember it." Harry said.

"That's alright. Anyway, since it's almost dinner time, let's go down to the great hall." Ron said.

"Always talking about food." Hermione commented.

"And you're always talking about books." Ron came back at her. Both glared.

"Guys don't argue now." Harry desperately tried to avoid a bad scene.

Both of them backed down and all of them went to the great hall for dinner. After that, they talked about the identity of the hooded person a while longer in the common room before going to sleep.

The next day

The first day of school came and all the students followed the strict rule of getting up early with a passionate hatred. After getting ready, they went down to the great hall for break fast.

Schedule (common)

Herbology

Potions

Potions

Lunch

Transfiguration

Free period

Defense Against the Dark Arts

In Herbology, they planted a batch of Devil's Snare using seeds and planted them in one of the dungeons of Hogwarts so that no light would be present. They were supposed to use their magic to make it grow faster. Hermione's grew 3 ft. Harry's grew up to 1 ft. Ron's grew about ½ ft. Neville's grew the longest, it was about 4 ½ ft. Professor Sprout awarded 20 house points for Neville and 10 points for Hermione.

In potions, they were asked to make the truth potion. It was quite a difficult potion as everyone knew. As we were setting up our cauldrons, Neville lost 10 points for spilling a few ingredients. Prof Snape awarded 10 points to Pansy for demonstrating the first step. At the end of Potions, Gryffindor lost 40 points and Slytherin received 30 points. He awarded no points for Hermione's perfect potion and he cut 5 points for Harry's very slightly incorrect potion.

Lunch was over quite fast and mostly all Gryffindor sixth years talked about how unfair Professor Snape was or talked with those who already had a DADA class about how the new professor taught. In all classes till now (2nd year and 7th year) she had revised the previous years' portions or cleared doubts.

In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall revised few spells of animal transfiguration which would be the base of this year's classes. Everyone was able to remember the spells except Neville whose spell backfired on him, turning his hands into fins. But it was fortunately temporary and so he came out of the transfiguration class without a visit to the infirmary. All in all, it was quite a normal class, whatever normal is.

In the free period, everyone basically relaxed as there was no homework or studying to do on the very first day. Of course that NEVER included Hermione who sat in the Gryffindor common room going through books she borrowed from the library during the lunch period and of course Ron complained about how she thought of nothing other than books, study, homework, library, books (did I say it already?) and Harry sat in between them trying to maintain some peace out of which he only succeeded in achieving a headache.

Finally, it was DADA.

AN: this is going to be the only detailed thing in this whole chapter.

Harry's POV

After the free period, we had DADA. We went to the classroom five minutes early because of our curiosity and because I wanted them to stop arguing and it was the only thing both of them agreed upon.

By the time we arrived, most of the students were already present; at least all Gryffindors were there. We sat in the fourth bench. Professor Taisho hadn't arrived yet. Soon everyone was present, even Malfoy and his followers. It was already 10 minutes late and there was no sign of the professor.

I distinctly got the feeling that I was being watched. I felt it even before I entered the class. I looked around. Everyone was talking to their friends and none seem to pay any attention to it so I shrugged it off as my imagination. But I involuntarily looked around the class again and stared at a particular window.

As I turned around, I saw the professor entering the class. She wore a usual teacher's robes. She had a bright smile on her face. Everyone greeted her.

"Good Afternoon Prof. Taisho."

"Please sit down everyone." she said.

We all sat down on our seats.

"Now, all of you call me Professor Kagome not Taisho." She told everyone and as she did, her name appeared on the board behind her.

"The first thing you need to learn in defense of any sort is to know your surroundings. I have been inside this room for nearly thirty minutes." she declared. There were gasps all around the room. I was shocked myself. How come she was not seen? "To tell you exactly, I was by that window" she continued pointing to a window at the back of the class.

"Impossible. We saw you come in through the door" Parvati exclaimed.

"You cannot always trust your vision. Eyes can deceive you and as can your ears. Even though I did this in every class, I did not explain my delay to anyone until now" she continued, "This is because one person from this class room was able to find me." There were murmurs circulating. "It was Mr. Harry Potter." She finished.

Everyone was shocked. What can I say? Even I was. I didn't even know she was there.

"Professor, I think you might be mistaken. I did not see you in the class. It must have been someone else." I said weakly.

"No, I'm absolutely sure of what I said. Even though you didn't see or hear me, you were staring at that window for at least 5 minutes before I entered the class. Right?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am but I didn't actually know that you were there. I just felt like-" I atarted.

"-someone was watching you and that was exactly what I was doing, observing the class." she concluded.

"To defend yourself, you need to use all your five senses and your inner eye. To actually be able to master defense, this is the first step. But you'll eventually learn, so you need not worry. Anyway before we go back to your DADA portions of this year, I'll be revising one spell and clear any doubts you have today. The spell we are going to revise is the patronus charm. I would like you all to line up to do it" she ordered.

I was happy. This spell meant a lot to me. It was taught to me by professor Remus Lupin; it saved my godfather Sirius Black's life and was the animagus form of my father 'Tongs'. I had taught this spell to all members of the DA last year so everyone was able to perform this spell.

First she called Neville. Even though he could perform the spell, he was a nervous wreck. "Mr. Longbottom please step forward to perform first." He went to the front of the class. He took out his wand and stuttered.

"Ex-xpec-to Pat-patron-us" he stuttered. The patronus didn't appear. He tried again but it didn't work. "I- I'm sorry ma'am." He apologised and was about to return to his seat when she stopped him.

Neville's POV

I turned towards her expecting the pitiful words that came out of every teacher's mouth. ''It's OK' or 'you can do better next time' but it was never any use really use to me. As I turned towards her, she was smiling.

"You know what, that was wonderful. But I would like you to try another time but in a way I tell you alright?" she said. I could only nod. "Please turn towards the board and close your eyes. Now you know that you have to think of a happy situation right, so think about it." she said. As I turned around, she placed her hands on my shoulder.

I tried to think of something happy. I guess the only time when I was happy was when I was with my plants. As I thought about it, I felt warm like it was embracing me with love and happiness. Then, I heard two words whispered in my mind 'Expecto Patronum'. I said it aloud and was filled with the most beautiful feeling ever.

By the time I opened my eyes, everyone was clapping saying 'you did it'. Then it clicked, I performed the patronus charm.

Normal POV

As Neville stood with the professor behind him, nothing happened at first. But then, Neville whispered some thing almost inaudible 'Expecto Patronum' and a brilliant bluish white light shot out. It was amazing.

After the light died down, everyone came out of their stupor and clapped as hard as they could. Everyone was congratulating him.

Then Professor Kagome spoke up, "Mr. Longbottom, you have strong magic within you, more than you realize. The only way you are going to release it is by believing in yourself."

After him, the rest of the class came up to perform the charm. Most of them were able to form the respective animals of the patronuses. Professor Kagome was quite impressed with the class. Then, she told us to ask questions. Many asked doubts that they had and she gave pretty acceptable answers to them. Then, Seamus spoke up.

"Excuse me Prof Kagome, but could you please show us your patronus?" he asked. The rest of the class agreed.

"I can't really show you my patronus here." She said. There was collective 'aww' in the class. She smiled, "I said I couldn't show you here, I didn't say I wouldn't show it at all now, did I? Everyone, go and stand near the lake and I'll be right down and I'll show it to you there."

"Why not show it here?" Malfoy asked.

"You'll find that out after you see it Mr. Malfoy." She said. The class soon emptied.

By the time everyone reached the lake, she was already there. All the students were shocked.

"How did you get here so fast professor?" they asked.

She smiled, "I jumped out of my window and ran here at top speed." Everyone laughed.

"Tell us the truth ma'am; how did you get here so fast?" they asked again.

"It's a secret. So, how about we do the patronus now?" she said and walked back.

She took a quiet, deep breath and pointed out her wand. She thought about all the fun she had in Sengoku Jidai and unconsciously put on a beautiful smile.

Softly she uttered, "Expecto patronum".

Immediately a silver wisp came out of her wand and it was soon growing in size forming criss-crosses. All the students stepped back to give place to the enormous patronus. Light not only flowed form her hand but also from her very person. She was still closing her eyes.

The patronus soon gave form to a 100 foot dog completely glowing bright silver. She finally opened her eyes. All the students' eyes were almost popping out of their heads. It was humungous. She lifted her left hand and the patronus moved towards her and seemed to sit around her making her shine like an angle and slowly it disappeared into the surroundings like wisps of silver.

Then, slowly she walked towards us and asked, "So, how was it?"

Everyone in the castle was looking out through the windows and each one of them was speechless. It was the most amazing thing they ever saw.

"It," somebody started, and somebody else added "was," and Ron added "bloody," finally Harry finished, "awesome".

It was enough to set off an unseen fuse. Everyone began asking her a thousand questions at once and complementing her for the beautiful display.

"Professor, that was so unbelievable!" one exclaimed.

"How did you do it Professor?" another asked.

"Can you teach us?" a third asked.

"Now, now everyone, that was as normal a patronus as yours was." She tried to convince them.

"No way, that must have been special." They disagreed and soon left to go to their dorms. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed behind a little longer than the others.

"That was bloody brilliant Kagome, uh, I mean Professor Kagome" Ron said. Hermione didn't make any actual comment nor did Harry.

"I repeat again, there was nothing special about my patronus, Ron." She said. "Mine is as special as say… Harry's."

"Why a dog?" Harry finally asked "It wasn't a normal dog, it had markings." he said.

"Huh? What markings?" Ron asked.

Kagome only smiled and said, "Harry, your patronus represents your father doesn't it?"

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about that. The patronus represents something beautiful, happy. It makes you feel cared for, doesn't it? Just like your patronus, mine also represents someone who has been watching over our lives and guiding us. It's someone like my father. Even though I never met him, he was always there for me." She said.

"But what was the huge creature?" Hermione asked.

"A spirit" Kagome answered. "The spirit of someone treated as an equal to gods." She said in an otherworldly tone.

"A god?" the trio chorused.

"Yes, a legendary god." She said closing her eyes and whispered "Inutaisho-sama," but they didn't hear it. She walked towards the castle leaving them bewildered.

AN: did you like this chapter? It's kinda heartwarming don't ya think? Well since Inu-no-Taisho's her father in law and had been watching over his sons and Kagome and it's kinda like Harry's father, so I thought I was beautiful and meaningful.

If you liked the story till now PLEEEEZZZZZZZZZZ review.

Thanx a lot for the AMAZING reviews.

Bye.


	5. Quidditch Practice

**Kagome Riddle**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer.

Summary: Kagome's past is revealed. She is a descendant of the Riddle house. She hears of her father's mysterious death. Now she's out for revenge. No one knows what she is after and dangerous deals are about and what new adventures is the 6th year of Hogwarts bringing for the Golden trio?

_Italics: Japanese_

Normal: English

**Chapter 5: Quidditch practice**

Another year in Hogwarts brought in a new season of the most famous wizarding sport, Quidditch. The four houses of Hogwarts battled it out in mid air to win the house cup for the year. The captain of Gryffindor, Harry Potter was the seeker of the team. Today, there were quidditch selections for Gryffindor.

Harry's POV

It had been almost 2 weeks since school had started and quidditch was coming up. Today, I had assembled everyone who wanted to be a part of the team. It was a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon and perfect for quidditch.

The selections were over very soon as there very few students who could play well. Ron was the keeper, Ginny were chasers. (AN: Ok you've got to forgive me. I practically know no characters. If you do, please send it in a review and I'll make sure I revise the chapter. For now this goes.) The rest of the afternoon was spent in practicing.

At around, 4 in the afternoon, all of them left the pitch. Ron and I were on the field a while longer. Ron was nervous about being the keeper and so I was helping him practice.

"Be alert Ron, you don't know when a quaffle or a bludger is going to come your way. Here's a quaffle. Try to catch it." I shouted to Ron who was on the side of the field. I threw the quaffle as hard as I could. Ron was able to catch it. After a few more shots with the quaffle, I took out a bludger. The released bludger immediately flew straight up. I picked up a bat and mounted the broom. The bludger came towards me. Taking a good aim, I hit the bludger towards Ron. But not having practice with a bludger, it was far from the intended target. It flew towards the roof of the castle which was quite a way from the pitch.

"Bloody hell Harry, when did you get so strong? Maybe you should be a beater instead of a seeker." Ron asked.

"No thanks Ron. I don't think I want to be a beater. Come on, let's go and find that bludger." I replied. (AN: hasn't anyone wondered how the bludgers were caught after being hit? I mean you can't exactly catch it without getting hurt, can you?)

Ron and I flew towards the castle. As we neared it, I saw a figure on the roof top. It was a cat, Professor Kagome's cat, Sunshine. What was it doing up there?

"Hey isn't that Sunshine?" Ron asked my unspoken question. "What is it doing on a roof top?"

"I think we should take it back to the professor." I said.

We slowly approached the cat so as to not scare it and make it fall as it was quite high.

"Come here Sunshine, here kitty" I called her to me softly.

I didn't expect the cat to come to me, just get its attention. Just then the bludger came back and it was heading towards the cat.

Ron and I both dived in at the same time to get the cat out of the way but got in each other's way and crashed into each other. Even though we didn't fall, the bludger was now too close to be stopped. But I dived anyway. With the bat ready in my hand, I went straight for the roof top, almost about to crash into it.

Then two things happened; I was able to hit the bludger and divert its way back towards the pitch at a higher angle by applying force at 900 to it from under it. (An: Basics of force, but don't wanna go into it. Toooooooooo boring ;)). The cat moved and jumped off the roof. By the time, we were able to realize it, the cat disappeared. We thought it might have jumped onto a window sill, but, it had simply vanished. We searched at ground level also but found nothing.

"Where do you think the cat disappeared to?" Ron asked.

"Don't know. But we better inform this to Professor Kagome." I said and we went inside the castle to find her. We searched for a whole half hour but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where could she be?" I asked.

"Who?" came a female voice. We turned around to see Hermione with a few library books.

"We are searching for Professor Kagome. Did you see her?" Ron asked.

"No. I was in the library till now. Why are you searching for her?" Hermione asked.

"It's her cat. We saw it fall off the roof. But we can't find it anywhere." Ron replied.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Let my put these books in my dorm. I'll also help you search for her."

We thought of searching outside the class. We searched near the lake, the grounds, and the pitch, everywhere. We were almost about to give up, thinking she might have left the building for some work when we passed by Hagrid's hut. She was walking towards the quidditch pitch when Buckbeak, I mean, Witherwings bowed to her as she passed the hut.

From where we were, we were shocked seeing the proud hippogriff bow to her voluntarily. As we neared, she went to the hippogriff and patted its head. It leaned its head towards her and nuzzled her chin. She giggled softly causing the hippogriff to make a peculiar but high pitched sound almost like a squawk. Hagrid must have heard it because immediately, he came outside and looked at her completely shocked.

"Sorry Hagrid. I was talking a walk and it just bowed to me. I thought I'd pet it" she said.

"Pr'f K'gome, zzalr'ght. It's juz that Buc- I mean Witherwings ne'er b'wed to any'ne vol'ntarily. If she bow'd ta ya, then ya mus' be sp'cial." Hagrid told her.

"I guess I just have a way with animals" she giggled. "No, I've had more than my share of animals in my life." She said thinking about all the youkai she met.

"But Witherwings is a hippogriff and she is not an ordinary animal." Ron commented as we came over. "She almost bows to no one even when they bow much less voluntarily Professor."

"Oh, is that so?" she asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, Harry was the only one who could ride in the whole class." Ron added. Just then, Witherwings gave another squawk.

"I th'nk she wants to g've ya a ride, Professor." Hagrid said.

"What? Is that OK?" she asked.

"Itz alr'ght pr'fess'r." Hagrid said, "Sh'uld I h'lp ya up?"

She smiled, almost wickedly, "I think I can do this on my own," and jumped onto Witherwings in a leap. She whispered something in its ear and it flew straight into the sky at a high speed. She wasn't in the sky for a long time and landed easily.

"That was fun. Thanks Witherwings. Thanks Hagrid" she said.

"Wasn't that a little too fast Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Was it? I guess after traveling high speeds often, I didn't realize" she replied.

"High speeds?" I asked.

"Don't worry Harry, I just love speeds." She said with a laugh. She petted the hippogriff a little more and was about to leave when I remembered the cat.

"Professor Kagome, you're cat-" I started.

"What about it Harry?" she said.

"It disappeared. I mean it jumped off the castle roof and we didn't find it after that." Ron explained.

"Don't worry about Sunshine, she's right here." Sunshine poked its head out of a pocket in her robe.

"How did it get there? How did it even survive the fall?" Ron asked shocked.

"Well, you just have to solve that mystery. You do love mysteries, right?" and she walked away.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. This was just to create suspense and a doubt that's all. Review please. I promise the rest of the chapters are longer since the story gets detailed.

BYE


	6. Always Malfoy it is

**Kagome Riddle**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.

Summary: Kagome's past is revealed. She is a descendant of the Riddle house. She hears of her father's mysterious death. Now she's out for revenge. No one knows what she is after and dangerous deals are about and what new adventures is the 6th year of Hogwarts bringing for the Golden trio?

_Italics: Japanese_

Normal: English

**Chapter 6: Always Malfoy it is.**

Harry's POV

The weekend passed quickly and the classes resumed. The events of the weekend were still fresh in my mind. It wasn't the fact that the cat survived that rested in his mind, but its owner, the mystery in school. She was a young prodigy and even though she was only four older than us, we never met her in school, and in other words, she did not study in Hogwarts. Even though there were two other schools, she didn't seem to match their behavior and I had a feeling that definitely said that she did not study in any of the three schools, which lead to another problem. Where did she learn magic and why didn't she join any school? Perhaps, there was another school that I didn't know about?

The patronus she performed three weeks ago was yet another mystery. She called it a god, at least someone equal to one. Hermione had been searching all the books in the library to solve that one. Under, legends, myths, etc and she still hadn't got an answer to who it was and how she was related to the so called god. But even if Hermione did find a legend matching the patronus, why would such a creature's spirit be her patronus?

Yes, Professor Kagome Taisho was a mystery. There were so many questions about her. How did she hide herself in the class the first day? On the same day when she asked all of us to go near the lake, she arrived before any of us could and she didn't use the staircase. Did she know a secret passage that even the Maurderers didn't know? But how could she know about a place she has never been to before? Why did Witherwings bow to her? What was so special about her?

The answers, I may not know, but special she was. I could see it in her eyes. Her eyes could see right through me as if she can read my mind, my very soul. No one noticed it though. Whenever I looked into those eyes, I felt so much more. She seemed to know me better than myself. Was she just another spy? Or was she more?

"Mr Potter, what is blah blah blah blah?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" I snapped out of his musings.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not concentrating in class. Now, I repeat the question, what is the weak point of a dragon? State one spell that can be used against it?" Kagome asked again.

"Its weak point is the eye. Spell that can be used is Necomtagi" (AN: Purely Speculation on my part.)

"Good. Please sit down and don't slack off the next time."

"Sorry Professor." I replied.

"I would like to talk to you after class about this, Mr. Potter." She continued the class.

Soon the bell rang and everyone but me left the class. Professor Kagome sat at her table and called me forward.

"Now about today's class-"

But before she could continue, I interrupted "Sorry ma'am. It won't happen again.".

"It's not about slacking off in the class. You aren't the only one who does it." she sighed.

"So why did you call me here professor?" I asked.

"You want to ask me some questions. That's why and I'm pretty sure they aren't academic."

"How did you know?" I was surprised.

"You have a questioning look in your eyes whenever you are in class. You are curious about me, right? So ask any question you want to and I'll give the answers that I can."

"Alright Professor-" I started but was interrupted by her.

"Call me Kagome. I'm not used to being called a Professor. Unless we are in the middle of a class or anywhere important, you or anyone needn't call me that."

"Kagome…" I felt awkward saying that after calling her Professor all the while. "Where did you study witchcraft?" I asked her.

"I was taught by my mentor. I didn't study in any school nor did I write any exams." She answered.

"Why?" was my inevitable question.

"Well, mine was a special case and wasn't accepted in any school, so I was tutored"

"Why were you a special case?"

"I wasn't a born witch. Even now I can't consider myself a witch, in a way."

"Then how did you become a teacher?"

"Well, for one, the number of people who want to be the DADA teachers are very low and I needed a job."

"Oh!" I sighed at the anti-climactic ending. "Aren't you afraid that something might happen to you while you are here?" I asked.

"Now that's a secret for another time."

"You told me that you weren't a born witch but you won't tell me why you are not afraid to take this position?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, for one I trust you, so I can tell you my secret. But I can't tell things you won't understand. Tell me your real question now."

"My real question?" I wondered how she knew that I had more to ask. But how I put it? 'Why can you see through me?' She'll just think I'm weird "I don't how to ask, Kagome." I said.

"Ok. I know you won't ask anytime soon. You want to know why I understand you. Why you feel different when I see you, right?"

I just nodded.

"Well that's because I'm just like you."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain. The first fifteen years of my life, I thought I was a muggle, but then I found out that I have magical powers. In other words I was different from others. Then, I find that even in the magical world I'm different. I sort of remind you of yourself don't I?" she asked. "You are the boy who lived and I'm the mysterious DADA teacher." She laughed and I also joined in.

When we stopped laughing, "Harry, if you ever get any problems, of any kind, ask me. I might be able to help, more than you know, even if it is about Voldemort."

I suddenly stared at her. "You used his name. You called Voldemort by his name."

"You did too. So why should I be afraid to call someone by their name?" she answered.

"You aren't afraid of the dark lord?" I asked

She shook her head, "The first sign to giving up and the first sign of cowardice is to not stand up to someone, and I'm not a coward."

"Why?" Was all I could say, not satisfied with the answer.

"Because I'm just like you," and she smiled. I nodded to her and was about to leave the class when she called me,

"Harry, I am not like the other teachers you have had till now. I know how you feel. You just lost someone precious to you and you are blaming yourself for it. This is the kind of time you might make a mistake. Be careful."

"How did you know about his death?" I asked without looking at her, afraid I might show the pain on my face.

"I almost made that same mistake. Know that I'll always be there for you like a sister, your _nee-san_ (elder sister)." This time I did look back. She was there standing near her desk with a soft, sad but true smile.

"Thank you…, _nee san_." I said and walked out of the class smiling.

Outside, Ron and Hermione were waiting for me.

"What happened in there, mate? We tried but we couldn't even use the extendable ears to listen."

"Don't worry, we just talked, that's all."

"What were you talking about" asked Hermione.

"I asked her about herself."

"Weren't you called because you were to get a punishment? We were worried for nothing." Ron grumbled.

"So, what were you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you about that later, alright?" I hurriedly told them as Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle came towards us.

"So, Potter got punishment form his favorite teacher huh?" Malfoy sneered.

"Back off, Malfoy!" Ron glared at him.

Malfoy ignored him and continued, "What? Cat got your tongue, Potter?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" I finally asked, venom dripping from my voice.

"You were all smiley when you came out. What kind of punishment did you get from her?" Ok, Malfoy had gone too far this time.

"Impedius" I shouted and Malfoy flew back and hit the wall of the corridor.

He got up and shouted, "I will get back at you for what you did to my father. Stupefy!" he shouted. I was about to counter the curse when things happened really fast.

Professor Kagome came out of the class looking very angry. She took out her wand and did a non-verbal spell. Both of us fell back, but I didn't feel the pain on the impact at all. Then, I lost consciousness.

A's POV

The whole corridor was filled with students by now.

"Take them to them to the infirmary. I'll talk to you there." She cleared the way towards the infirmary so Hermione and Ron could take Harry and Crabbe and Goyle could take Draco to the infirmary.

As soon as Madame Pomfrey saw them, she rushed to them. "My, my, what happened to them?" She moved both of them to two beds. "Are they alright, Professor?" she asked.

"I can guarantee you they are both alright. Let them sleep off the tiredness." Kagome said.

"They were in a fight and I had to stop them and so used a spell to render them unconscious. Other than tiredness, they should be alright. Can I entrust them in your hands ma'am?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. But are you sure Kagome?" Madam Pomfrey asked again.

"Absolutely, and if they feel too tired, you can make and give this energy potion. Insert instruction to some potion."

"Ok, Kagome" Madam Pomfrey said with a smile, "I'll ask Severus to brew the potion. You sure know your herbs". Kagome flushed slightly at the compliment.

"I had a friend who specialized in making medicines. I learnt a few potions from her."

"It's good to have someone who knows what to do." Madam Pomfrey and went forward to attend to another student who had turned into a large blueberry due to a spell gone wrong. (AN: Imagine Willy Wonka/ Charlie and the chocolate factory and the full course gum).

After Madam Pomfrey left, Kagome turned to the four students. "You four inform Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy that they will be serving detention for one week with me. They are to report to me tomorrow immediately after dinner." Kagome said, they nodded and she left thinking 'My first detention. What the hell should I do? If my friends saw me now…..'(LOL)

An hour or two later, Harry and Draco woke up groggily. Their friends were by their sides.

"Hello mate, how do you feel now?" Ron asked Harry.

"Urg, I'm fine, just tired." Hermione picked up a glass on the bedside table and offered it to Harry.

"Here, Madame Pomfrey told me to make you drink it completely."

"Make me drink it?" Harry asked contemplating the taste, a thought of 'worse than usual' crossed his mind. Hermione shrugged. Goyle gave the drink to Malfoy who was a few (many) beds away from Harry.

Surprisingly the drink was not as bad as the usual, though still not a candy to the tongue. He felt his lost strength coming back.

"That's supposed to be a strengthening potion." Hermione supplied.

After some time, Madame Pomfrey came and checked out both of them and declared them perfectly fine, even though she herself seemed slightly surprised by the fact. 'Why did they faint in the first place then?'

"So, what happened?" Harry asked.

"As you were fighting, Professor Kagome came out of her room. She did a non-verbal spell and both you and Malfoy flew back and fell unconscious" Hermione said.

"Well, mate the good news is that you don't have a scratch on you. The bad news is that you have one week detention with her along with Malfoy" Ron said.

AN: So, liked the chap? Please leave a review behind.


	7. Detention with Malfoy

**Kagome Riddle**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.

Summary: Kagome's past is revealed. She is a descendant of the Riddle house. She hears of her father's mysterious death. Now she's out for revenge. No one knows what she is after and dangerous deals are about and what new adventures is the 6th year of Hogwarts bringing for the Golden trio?

_Italics: Japanese_

Normal: English

**Chapter 7: Detention with Malfoy.**

**AN: OK, I'll come out with this straight; this chapter will be a HARD lesson for Harry. Might seem unfair but you'll understand in the end. **

A's POV~~~~~

Harry and Malfoy reported to Kagome the next day after dinner. Malfoy knocked on the door. "Come in." a voice shouted from the inside. They entered the classroom. The Professor was sitting at the head of the class behind her desk. As they walked up to her, she got up from her seat and motioned them to follow her into the adjacent room. Harry and Malfoy followed her.

The room had many shelves lined with scrolls, a table in one side of the room with a chair along with it. Other than these, the room was relatively empty.

"I'll be taking both of your wands." Kagome said putting her hand forward. They gave her the wands which she placed in a transparent box and closed it. Then, she dragged her finger along the edges of the box.

"Professor what are we supposed to do?" Malfoy asked brashly.

"Arrange these scrolls in the order of the date" she went into the next room.

"Looks like we can't use magic;" Harry thought out loud. Malfoy snorted but went towards the rack. Harry also silently followed him.

Harry's POV~~~~~

As Malfoy was about reach a scroll on the rack, a pile of them fell on him. I chuckled while he glared at me with all he had. I went towards him and gave him my hand.

But he pushed my hand aside, "I don't need your help Potter. So stop behaving like you are trying to help me." I snorted at that. I only did that because I shouldn't have laughed at him.

"You were the one who got us here Malfoy," I went to another part of the room to do my work. About an hour passed and we struggled trying to sort them and there had been no sign of Professor Kagome.

"Ah, I finally found it" Kagome entered with a long stick and a small glass ball.

"Come here boys." She called. We went towards her. She gave the glass ball to Malfoy and the stick to Harry.

"What are we supposed do with these, professor, play ball?" Malfoy commented sarcastically.

"It's not what you have to do Malfoy, but what Potter has to." She said. I wondered what she meant by that. "What you hold Harry, is a _shinai_ (wooden sword). You need to break the ball that Malfoy holds, with it." She tapped lightly on Malfoy's head with her wand and he was surrounded by a white light. "I've placed a protection spell on Malfoy ensuring that he won't get hurt. Play nice boys. I'll be in the next room." With that she left us to ourselves. Oh well, let's get to work.

I held the _shinai_ with both hands and faced Malfoy. He was smirking and I knew in that instance that he wasn't going to make this easy for me; when did he ever anyway….? It was only minutes since I held the _shinai_ and tried to hit the ball and already I was sick and tired of this game. What was the point of this anyway? Making me a fool in front of Malfoy? If so, Kagome was doing a pretty good job of it.

The shinai wasn't that heavy but I was already sweating. Every time I tried to land a hit on the ball, Malfoy moved the ball and the protection spell pushed back the _shinai_. I could say from seeing his face that Malfoy was having a lot of fun torturing me. "Is the big, powerful Potter unable to hit one small ball with a stick?"

The rest of the time in detention with us like that: Me trying to hit that darn ball and Malfoy taunting me; Kagome wasn't even here. Wasn't there some rule to stop Malfoy from talking constantly??

The next day, I was glaring daggers at the smiling teacher and the smirking rival. How could Kagome do this to him? She wanted Malfoy and me to continue that in detention until I was able to break it? Talk about unfair! What kind of elder sis is so unfair to you? (AN: LOL! I don't have an elder sis nor am I one but I sure can imagine what it might be!)

Kagome's POV~~~~~

The whole day Harry had been glaring at me. Whenever I pass by him in the halls or he was in my class. Even in the great hall he was glaring at me……

I had a hard time trying to limit my amusement to a mere smile, really afraid when I would just burst out in laughter. He reminded so much of my mate, Inuyasha! Oh _kami!_ (god) How he used to glare at me after I '_osuwari_'ed him. At least Harry got off easier than Inuyasha. I couldn't think of him being subdued.

As I was walking towards my cabin, the headmaster came up to me.

"Hello Professor Taisho" he greeted me.

"Hello sir. Please call me Kagome." I insisted.

"I have noticed that Mr. Potter seems to be in a bad mood…… and mostly directed at you" he added the last bit after a pause.

"Oh, that!" I added, my smile returning at full force. "How about we talk about it in the office sir? I don't want anyone to know about this."

Once inside, we took our seats. I explained about the detention and a bit more about my intentions about the detention and my reasoning.

(AN: I have given quite a few clues about her intentions. Any guesses??)

"Interesting Kagome, perhaps it could be implemented in other ways also." Dumbledore suggested to me.

"I'll wait for another day and take it a step further." I answered.

He nodded in agreement. "I meant, you could use it in class." He insisted.

"No sir, it might cause unwanted enemity between the students. "Since you know my past, you know how much it can help Harry. But, I don't want anyone else involved, sir" I declined him.

"I seems like you have been favoring Harry a bit more than your other students?" he asked.

"Yes" I admitted, half joking, "perhaps more than intended. But, then again it might be due to his high spirit senses or the fact that he is going through what I went through, a few years back."

"You seem to be taking this role very seriously. Harry will need all the support that he can get" he got up. "I must be taking my leave. Are you planning anything else?"

I bowed in respect. "It depends on Harry's interest". Dumbledore nodded and left with a 'good luck'.

A's POV~~~~~

At the end of the day, Harry and Malfoy came to Kagome's cabin and they continued the same activity. Another day passed with no results. That evening, Ron shouted at how unfair it was because he did not like Malfoy getting the upper hand. But, Hermione being the logical one suggested talking to her. Harry debated on what to do. But in the end, he went to Kagome even if it was to argue.

The detention was longer than ever for Harry. Finally, FINALLY, she came and told them it was time to leave. Draco left immediately after getting his wand back. Harry stayed back.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"Well, **professor**" Harry stressed, "I'm sure you already know what I want to talk about".

"As convenient as that might be, **Mr. Potter**, I'm not a mind reader." She answered in a clip tone. 'Just as stubborn as Inuyasha! They really got to meet sometime.'

"What was the point of this detention when it was Malfoy who was in fault from the start? He was the one to comm-" he was interrupted

"I already know what happened in the hallway"

Shocked at her response, he asked, "Then why did you punish both of us, ma'm?"

"You need to control your anger." She told him as straight forward as possible.

"I had a right to be angry" Harry almost shouted.

"True, but anger makes you do actions, you might regret later" Kagome commented, leaning her head sideways on her hand. "You could get a worse detention, probably with Prof Snape, get expelled from Hogwarts or …hmm there are a lot of possibilities"

"But how is hitting a ball going to control my anger if all it does is increase it?" Harry asked a bit more softly.

"Have you tried controlling it? I promise you Harry, that you'll be able to break it easily. And the keyword is 'Ignore Malfoy'"

"That's two words, Kagome" Harry joked. He knew some how that she would not be angered by it.

"Have a good night, Harry and remember to ignore" she wished and stood up to go to another room.

Harry went back to his dorm.

The next day at detention, Harry tried his best to ignore him but Malfoy constantly talked and talked and talked. That's when it hit him, 'ignore his talking'. He solely followed the ball with eyes of precision. It was like the snitch, swift and inconstant; always moving. He could follow it with his eyes and probably his hands too. But what about the _shinai_? How to move it fast enough?

Hey, a _shinai_ was like a sword right? And they did say treat it like the extension of an arm. Well, here goes nothing! And CRACK! It broke and the force of the hit sent Malfoy back.

"I guess we're done." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Took you quite a while Potter, maybe you're not as great as you think." Malfoy jeered. Harry just ignored (AN: Now isn't that obvious).

"What do you think, she's doing in there" Harry spoke unabashed by Malfoy's insults.

Both boys decided to find out and slowly peeked into the next room…Kagome was surrounded by monsters; big, ugly, menacing monsters. But as she danced with her sword, they were torn to pieces. No noise was heard but the scene was gruesome! Blood was splattered everywhere, the walls, ceiling, everywhere! But luckily, there was no furniture in the room. Kagome's face was graced with a frown as more and more of those creatures came out of nowhere and faced her.

She turned towards the door and saw them and eased up from her stance for a split second. The creature she was fighting took advantage of the crack in the concentration suddenly put a hand straight through her stomach!!!

The boys closed their eyes to shut out the gruesome image. A second later a hand tapped their heads… both jumped back with a slight scream imagining it to be one of those creatures but found Kagome with a small smile.

"Ho- how di-how did u-"-thud-Malfoy fainted.

"You're alive!" Harry managed to blurt out some coherent words.

"Of course I'm alive. I don't expect the headmaster to hire a zombie to be a teacher" Kagome joked.

"But the creature, the hand… it went right through your stomach and all the blood in the room" Harry pointed at the room shocked to see that there was not a drop of blood. It was neatly furnished and looked homey except for the weapons lining the walls.

Then, Harry noticed the sword on her waist and realized that it was not a loose nut in his brain. "Where did all the creatures go?"

"First let's get Malfoy on the bed." Kagome said "Wingardium Leviosa" Malfoy floated from his crumpled position and finally landed on a bed.

"So, have you broken the ball?" Kagome asked, settling behind her desk. Harry nodded and then, "Kagome what were those creatures?"

"Exactly what they are! Creatures of your imagination!" Kagome exclaimed. "Everything was an illusion!"

"An illusion? How'd you make an illusion?" Harry asked as he never came across such a spell in his books.

"It's sad you don't have it in your curriculum. Teaching illusions would have been fun. I learnt it from an old friend who was a wonder at tricks like this"

"You sure have a lot of imagination" Harry commented.

"Believe me I've had a lot of help" Kagome thought of all the gruesome _youkai_ she met in the feudal era.

"I didn't know you were a master of swordsmanship"

"I'm not; I'm still in the learning process. See, that's why I have to practice everyday, else my teacher would rip my nerves out. Trust me he can do a lot worse if he wanted to, a lot worse." Both shuddered.

"Do you think he could teach me?" Harry asked.

"Umm, it's not a wise idea Harry. There's no probability that you are ever gonna meet him and even if you do, he will flatly decline if I remember him alright and he's the worst slave-driver you'll EVER meet."

"Then, why did he teach you?"

"Unless you wish your teacher's extremely painful early death Harry, I can't tell you why" Kagome chuckled "But I can teach you some basics if you wish."

"Yes ma'am I'd like to learn"

"But can I ask you why you want to learn to use a sword?"

"To learn to use a sword that Godric Gryffindor used."

A groan interrupted their conversation, Malfoy was slowly stirring. Kagome and Harry went over to him.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked

As soon as he saw Kagome, the recent events came to his mind, he did only one thing he could think of "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, a ghost!!!" He ran out of the room and straight to the Slytherin house.

"I guess it'll take a long time to explain it to him." Kagome sighed while Harry was trying reaaalllllly hard to not burst out laughing.

AN: That's the end of another Chapter. I was in a mood to bash Draco but that was some serious exaggeration, more in the next chapter by the way. (LOL) Next chap brings you ……Shippo or may be someone else. Please review!!


	8. A Transfer Student

**Kagome Riddle**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling while I own this plot and a few others.

Summary: Kagome's past is revealed. She is a descendant of the Riddle house. She hears of her father's mysterious death. Now she's out for revenge. No one knows what she is after and dangerous deals are about and what new adventures is the 6th year of Hogwarts bringing for the Golden trio?

_Italics: Japanese_

Normal: English

**Chapter 8: The Transfer Student**

All the students sat in the great hall eating breakfast. Harry had told Ron and Hermione what happened in the detention last night.

Well, it got better. Apparently Peeves had seen him running last night and decided to play a prank on him, a big one. He scared Malfoy in the morning, who ran into a puddle of pudding, of course set up by Peeves. Then, got chased by house elves because they thought he had stolen the pudding until he ran into Snape who helped him escape from the elves, gave him detention for running in the hallways dripping in pudding and falling on him. All in all, poor Malfoy was embarrassed, drenched and fuming.

And then Harry went up to him and told him that what happened yesterday was the professor practicing an illusion and that she was not dead. Oh what a sight it was!

Well skipping all that, let's get to the present…..

Everyone sat in the great hall eating, chatting, etc. The owls entered the great hall in a great swarm. They dropped off letter, packages and gifts in front of their owners' tables or into their hands. One of the owls swooped down towards the teachers' table and waited in front of the Headmaster. It carried two letters, one tied to each leg.

Dumbledore put his hand forward to reach one of the letters. The owl pulled back the leg. Deducing that the other letter was for him, he took it. As soon as he did so, the owl slightly fluttered its wings slightly and landed in front of Kagome.

Kagome was startled as she didn't expect to get a letter, but took it anyway. She carefully read through the letter. But as she read it, shock and surprise was evident on her face.

Kagome's POV~~~~~

I read through the letter again. It was from the last person I expected, Shippo. How had he known that I was here??

Still doubtful, I re-read the letter. It said that Shippo was coming to Hogwarts. Yes, I was happy getting to meet my son all grown up. Yes, I long to see my old friends and be held in my mate's arms and stay with them forever……but-

It wasn't time yet. I had a lot to do and the others, well, they can't find out just yet. They would only get in my way, stop me, telling me that it was for my own protection.

Did they find out already? Had they gone to the shrine? What all had her mother told them? Had they already found out? But I couldn't help but wonder.

Sighing, I leaned back in my seat. I thought of how Shippo might look. Would Inuyasha come too? A soft smile played on the previously frowning lips. Hmmm maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

I got up from my seat and left to the class room.

A's POV~~~~~

Hermione had watched Kagome's reactions to the letter and wondered what it might have been about. Kagome had always been a confusing character. She knew something about Kagome was just not right. Aside from all the mysteries that she witnessed herself, Harry had told her about the fact that she was not a witch, but had the ability to practice witchcraft. So, what was she?

There was just something more to her that she couldn't place. She couldn't help but feel something important was going to happen and happen very soon. She just hoped that they had enough strength and will to stand up to the trials ahead.

A few days passed by without many events……

Hagrid walked up the platform of Hogsmeade railway station. It seemed quite deserted compared to the large crowds on students seen on the first and last day of the term, and such other days.

A young teenager wearing Hogwarts uniform sat on a bench next to his luggage. Hagrid assumed that he was the new transfer student. As Hagrid went closer to him, the boy turned to face him, probably alerted by his heavy footsteps. The kid had dark chocolate colored hair tied as a low ponytail, lean face, high cheek bones and bright hazel eyes.

"Are ya' the new student?" Hagrid inquired. "_Hai_(Yes)" the boy answered. "Don't ya' know English?" Hagrid asked, hoping that he did.

"_Oh! gomen, ne_.(sorry) I mean sorry. I do speak English. I'm Hiroki Ishimoto" he introduced himself with a slight bow. "Umm, nice to meet ya. I'm Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid said feeling a bit awkward. "Likewise" he said fluently.

"Come on then, let's get you to the headmaster's office" Hagrid said. "What about the luggage?" Hiroki asked. "Don't worry, the house elves 'ill take 'hem to your room by the time we're done." Hiroki reluctantly followed Hagrid.

Soon they came to a visible distance of the castle. The castle stood proud. An excited smile made its way to Hiroki's face. The castle held warmth that no place could ever achieve. It was a true home where many destinies intertwined, and the place where he would meet his mother again

(AN: The identity of Hiroki must have been clear to everyone for quite a while. So I'm not hiding or keeping it in suspense.)

They soon reached the castle and Hagrid spoke proudly of it. They moved past the many moving portraits. The halls were empty as most of the students were in class. Hagrid told the password, "Jam tarts".

The gargoyle in front of them began moving and revealed a staircase. Both of them stepped onto it to enter the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore sat at the head of his table. The room was filled with many inventions, bubbling instruments. There were portraits of all the previous headmasters lining the walls. But, what stood out the most was the beautiful phoenix. He wanted to go to the bird and pet it, but since, he wasn't supposed to, he held back.

"You can pet Fawks (sp?) if you want to" Dumbledore's voice said as he saw the desire to do so in Hiroki's eyes. With a smile, he went to Fawks and began petting it. Dumbledore rose from his seat and went over to him.

"It seems my phoenix adores you" Dumbledore said as he watched the bird which was now nibbling gently on Hiroki's ear.

"People did say I had a flaming spirit" Hiroki chuckled lightly.

"Oh! I'm sure you do. Please sit here so that we can you can be sorted into your house. Do you know about the houses?"

"Yes, sir" Hiroki replied as he sat down. Dumbledore placed the hat on his head.

**So many secrets in one person's head. Where do I start?** the hat's voice echoed in his head.

'Hey long time, no see' Hiroki thought.

**Nice to see you too Shippo. I'm putting you in the same house. Why are you here again by the way? Didn't you finish your training 4 centuries ago?** The hat asked in his mind.

'I tell you on one condition, you don't tell my secret to anyone.' Hiroki slyly pointed out.

**Alright, I'm too curious. No one's gonna find out about you, k?** The hat answered

'My mother is here and I'm here to meet her after 500 years; 502 actually' Hiroki pointed out.

**Whoa! The Shikon miko? I'm gonna faint! But not before… "**GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted.

"An excellent choice for you Mr. Ishimoto." Dumbledore complemented as he took the hat off Hiroki's head. "I'm sure your luggage has already reached your dormitory. But you might want to get to your classes. Meet up with your house prefects, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. I'm sure they will be happy to help you. I believe you have Potions now. It's down in the dungeons"

"Thank you sir" Hiroki bowed and left the office.

Hiroki walked through the castle until he reached the dungeons. He stood at the doorway of the classroom and asked for permission to enter. Snape came up to him.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

The whole class's attention was now there.

"I'm Hiroki Ishimoto, a new student, sir. I arrived today and I was told to attend this class." Hiroki answered. The class was whispering among themselves.

Snape nodded telling him that he could enter. "Where is your equipment?"

"My luggage is in the dormitory. I haven't been there yet. Even though my actual classes start from tomorrow, I was asked to attend today too"

"Which house are you in?" "Gryffindor!" answered Hiroki promptly.

Snape narrowed his eyes in distaste. "I won't go easy on you just because you are a new student. How can you be accepted into this year without passing your OWLs?"

"I've already taken up the OWLs sir" He showed a certificate.

Transfiguration- O

Defense against Dark Arts- O

Potions- O

History of Magic- O

Herbology- O

Divination- E

Care of Magical Creatures- O

AN: Suits his kitsune personality right?? (How many subjects are there supposed to be anyway?)

"Well, seems we have quite another child genius here" Snape said not at all pleased. "Where did you study?"

"Dumstrang" Hiroki lied with a grim tone.

"Dumstrang, eh? Hn! You may take a seat on the Gryffindor side of the class."

Hiroki promptly went and sat next to Hermione. Everyone's eyes were on Hiroki, including Hermione as he was quite a looker. Hiroki smiled at her gently while she was flushed.

"I'm Hiroki Ishimoto" He introduced himself.

"I'm Hermione Granger" She introduced herself as she continued stirring her potion.

"Ah! I was asked to find a Hermione and Ron to help me. I'm glad I sat here."

"Uh, I'm sure we can help you." Hermione flushed a deep color of red.

The class ended quite quickly, thankfully without many disasters. Hiroki and Hermione went up to Harry and Ron.

"This is Harry Potter and this is Ronald Weasley." Hermione introduced them to Hiroki.

"Hey! I'm Hiroki Ishimoto." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said but Ron muttered something humanly incoherent. Harry nudged him.

"So why did you transfer to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you shouldn't pry into others' business." Hermione scolded.

"That's alright. I really don't have a big reason to change schools. I just wasn't comfortable there. Not my kind of magic." Hiroki answered quite truthfully. He had studied there under a different name a no of years back and he had no intention of ever going back.

"Yeah, I can understand." Harry said softly.

"So what is Hogwarts like?" Hiroki asked.

"Well, it's quite nice here. I don't really know how to describe it but I'm sure you'll like it here" Hermione said.

"Yeah, you'll love it here" Ron said with the barest hint of sarcasm.

"I'm sure there will be more than one reason for me to like this school. What do we have next by the way?" Hiroki asked.

"We have Defense against Dark Arts. It's taught by Professor Kagome Taisho." Harry said.

By the time the conversation ended, they were in the classroom.

Hiroki sat next to Harry. There were still a few more minutes for the class to start and the professor was not there yet

Harry's POV~~~~~

Kagome soon entered the class. She noticed Hiroki right away. "It seems we have a new student", she said with smile.

Hiroki stood up, bowed slightly and introduced himself. "I'm Hiroki Ishimoto" She just nodded and soon started the lesson.

As the class went on, I noticed that Kagome wasn't as cheerful as usual…

Was it something that happened that day before she came to class? Or…was it something to do with the new student in class? I turned to my side to look at Hiroki. He smirked at me for a moment and then continued to listen to the lecture. His face was glowing with happiness. I shifted my attention back to the professor.

Maybe, I was wrong…She was definitely not cheerful, true, but cheerfulness could have been a mask she wore. But today she was happy, a deeper contentment that could not be expressed through mere expressions.

The class soon ended and the students began clearing out to go to the great hall for Lunch. As we came out of the class, Hiroki stopped. "Hey, I'll catch with you guys later. I want to have a word with the professor."

He went into the class and greeted Kagome. She smiled and waved her wand. The door closed.

"What's going on?" Ron inquired

"I'm not sure." I replied.

The hallway was pretty empty as most of the students were eating their lunch in the great hall. I looked at Hermione, silently telling her to use a spell by which they could see what was happening behind the wall.

She reluctantly nodded, not liking the fact that she was breaking school rules. But she knew that sometimes breaking rules were necessary. They had saved a lot of lives through that in their past adventures.

She motioned all of us to come closer, "Xravizio" (=X ray vision (cool huh?)) A red light surrounded us. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw a skeleton and it began to speak in Ron's voice. My own hands were made of bones. Then, I realized that it was the work of the spell. I was shocked and so was Ron. But, as I turned towards the wall, a greater shock hit me.

I could see right through the wall and see Kagome and Hiroki in each others' arms. Ron and Hermione also saw and gasped. Time stopped for I don't know how long but, then I saw it. A lone glistening tear fell from Kagome's eyes.

"_You're crying_/She's crying" Shippo and I both exclaimed. Ron had snuck in an extendable ear and we were listening through that but they were speaking in another language, most probably Japanese. We watched dumbfounded as Hiroki wiped her tears his thumb gently caressing her cheeks.

"_Why are you crying, okaa-san? Are you not happy to see me?"_ Hiroki asked gently but hesitantly.

"_Of course not Shippo. These are tears of happiness. It's so long since and you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you"_ Kagome said ruffling his hair.

Confusion marred our faces as we did not understand what was going on. Our thoughts were interrupted by a soft squeal from Kagome.

"_I can still touch your ears."_ She spoke like a child who just got candy. _"How is it possible? I thought it was hidden under a spell"_ She was stroking something as he rested his head on her hand.

Hiroki chuckled softly. _"I don't think any youkai magic can stand against your mikoki (holy energy). So, only you can touch it."_

She clapped her hands together in glee. _"Can you take out your illusion? I wanna see how you look." _She almost pleaded.

"_Why not? I'll do that as soon as you put your barrier. We don't want to reveal my identity, right?"_ She nodded and closed her eyes to chant a spell softly.

"Hey Hermione, can you put a language spell on us so that we can understand what they're saying?" I asked Hermione. But no sooner than I said that, than a bright pink light blinded us until all we could see was a solid wall. A sizzling sound brought our attention to the extendable ears. They were burnt to chars.

"What happened?" Ron asked indignantly.

"My spell is still working" observed Hermione looking at another wall and back at us. "There must be something blocking the spell."

"Do you think it is a shield charm?" I asked her.

"No, I haven't heard of any shield charm that can block charms that are not harmful." She answered. "Well, since the spells are being blocked. There is no use of it now. Norvisio (= Normal vision)"

A white light surrounded us and next thing I could see was Hermione in flesh and not only bones.

"I want to go down and have lunch. I'm hungry" Ron claimed.

I nodded to him and we walked down to the great hall.

Inside the room~~~~~

Shippo's POV~~~~~

I wanted to laugh! Hey, I don't mean an evil laugh like Naraku, but laugh in amusement. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just outside the wall trying to see what was happening between Kagome and me. Of course I didn't expect any less curiosity from them and I'm sure Kagome knew about them too.

Well, I was willing to enjoy the drama for sometime, i.e. until it became as serious as showing my true self. So, I asked Kagome to put the barrier that was suspiciously absent. Yeah, she was enjoying the 'mysterious' game. She put one up and I could immediately sense her mikoki surround me that made my youkai flinch for a fraction of a second.

The outside world seemed to vanish and my senses were dulled inside the barrier. But I could still feel shock felt by the trio waiting outside and their fading auras as they moved away. I had already willed my illusion to drop.

My demonic features began to show. The once hazel eyes of Hiroki turned into my forest green and my hair a reddish orange from the original chocolate brown hue. Two large, fur tipped _kitsune_ ears sprouted on my head and I now had a long silky tail, the same color as my hair and ears.

My hair was a little longer but still tied in a low pony. I could feel canines grow into sharp fangs that grazed my tongue and deadly claws growing in place of humane limbs and I was a good 6ft tall.

My arms had flowing kanji from shoulder to wrist showing my status as a nine tailed and a burst of red flames on the back of my right hand showing that I was a fire elementalist. I was now wearing a blue and green silk kimono much like the one I wore when I was young.

"_Kawaii (cute)!! You've grown so much and your ears are so cute." She squealed as she stepped forward._

_I took a step back warily with my hands in front of my chest. Kagome pouted "You're not gonna let me pet it?"_

"_Well okaa-san. I'd love you to. But if you start now, I won't be able to leave the rest of the day." I told the truth. I wanted her to pet my ears just like she did when I was but a kid. But if she worked that magic of hers, I knew I would end up asleep. That was the trick she used to use to get me to sleep._

"_Spoil sport!" Kagome muttered under her breath. Both of us knew that I heard it. Chuckling softly, I pulled out a letter that I brought._

"_Okaa-san, Inuyasha gave this letter to you." I gave her the letter._

_Kagome's POV~~~~~_

_I was surprised that Inuyasha sent me a letter. Hell, I was shocked that he could actually write! But then again he had all the time in the world to learn._

"_Since when did Inuyasha learn to write?"_

_Shippo shrugged, "Times changed and without knowing how to write, it was difficult. But, mostly it was to prove Sesshoumaru wrong. Inuyasha was completely manipulated."_

_I accepted the answer. I held the letter such that both could see it. I knew Shippo was curious to know what he would write and there were no secrets between us. At least concerning Inuyasha._

_The letter:_

_Oi Wench! What the hell do you think you are doing half way across the world in a magic school? You were supposed to be at the shrine! Not that I miss you or anything. I know sure as hell that that runt is reading the letter. So, there is no way I'm writing how much I miss you and all 'cause I don't, k?_

_You get yourself to place Hogshead in Hogsmeade during the very first trip from Hogwarts. What is with these people and hogs anyway? Do they hog on hogs or what? Anyway, just come, it's important!_

_Ryuuki Taisho_

"_He misses you/me" Both of us chorused. A few tears fell on the paper as I cried. "That guy is such a baka _(idiot)_!" "You should have seen him moping around in Sengoku Jidai after you left." Shippo laughed._

"_Why is it signed Ryuuki?" I noticed the name. _

"_Duh! That's 'cause- Oh1 wait you don't know right? Sesshoumaru owns this company where humans and demons work together. We have to frequently change our names so that no one finds out. Sesshoumaru is Seiran, Inuyasha is Ryuuki, Kouga is Kenji Hatake, Ayame is Kaoru Hatake and Hiroki Taisho, my present name after my father. You know, the one who was killed by Hiten and Manten."_

_I hugged him to show comfort and understanding. "It's a beautiful name." I gently said. "You could always be in a secret community like the wizards, you know."_

"_Oh! It's a secret community alright! Even wizards don't know of our existence. Very few of them know that we still exist and not just myths. The wizard magic doesn't affect us. Actually, I'm one of the few youkai who learnt wizardry. Well, I gotta head back now."_

_I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, my little kit." "Goodbye okaa-san" and in place of Shippo stood Hiroki. He bowed slightly and turned to leave._

"_One last question Shippo" I called out in an amused tone. "How come you're bowing to me?"_

"_Well, there was only two options, learn to be well mannered or get your guts ripped out by Sesshoumaru's hands." He left with a cheshire grin, "And we all know too well to not heed to it." I just shook my head._

Harry's POV~~~~~

Hiroki came back by the time we finished lunch where he met and befriended Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Luna and others present there.

We soon went to the Gryffindor tower. After showing Hiroki around, we found that even he shared a room with us. Finally, we settled in the common room.

As we were conversing, Ron asked, "Why did you meet Prof Kagome?" Hiroki was petting his cat, which he called Kirara. She was a cream colored cat with a black collar of fur, black ears and black tipped limbs and tail. But the most curious feature of the cat was that it had 2 tails and the red tinted eyes.

Hiroki was surprised by the question but answered anyway. "Well, Kagome and I have always been good friends."

"You're friends?" we chorused.

"Yup! I've known her since I was 4 or something!" Hiroki said.

"Seriously?" Ron exclaimed. Hiroki nodded his complete agreement.

"So, you came to Hogwarts because of her, didn't you?" Hermione deduced.

"Well, my previous answer stands true but, yeah, I guess the main reason I' m here is 'cause of Kags. At least now I know why everyone calls you the smartest witch." Hiroki chuckled.

"You seem to be quite the genius yourself" Hermione quietly commented. Ron snorted. I cleared my throat. Hiroki laughed.

"But, you know what? You'll always be the better genius Hermione" 'because at your age I was but a baby' He thought amusedly.

'I wonder what he meant by she'll always be the better genius.' I thought as Hiroki stood up.

"I got to go and unpack my belongings. I'll meet you guys later." Hiroki said going into the boys' dormitory

AN: Phew!! That was long! But I finally got Shippo into the Picture. I'm sure you can all guess the Inuyasha is gonna show up in the next chap. But what could be so important as to make Inuyasha say so? Hang on to the ride and get to know. And also, VERY SORRY for the late update. I mean I wanted to update before Christmas but was unable to.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

BYE


	9. Hogsmeade

**Kagome Riddle**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling while I own this plot and a few others.

Summary: Kagome's past is revealed. She is a descendant of the Riddle house. She hears of her father's mysterious death. Now she's out for revenge. No one knows what she is after and dangerous deals are about and what new adventures is the 6th year of Hogwarts bringing for the Golden trio?

_Italics: Japanese_

Normal: English

**Bold: Youkai tongue (AN: The bold in the previous chapters don't apply and youkai tongue is NOT barks and yips)**

**Chapter 9: Hogsmeade**

Hermione's POV~~~~~

It was the year's first trip to Hogsmeade. The cool autumn winds brushed over the village blowing the crisp leaves softly to the ground. Harry, Ron and I were walking towards Honey Dukes, candy store in Hogsmeade.

The shop was packed and it would take a while till they got their candy. Hiroki was standing in the shop a little way away from the crowd, apparently amused at something.

He noticed us and called out to us. We went over to where he was.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked as we neared him.

'Why is he always so mad at him?' I thought bewildered at Ron's change in mood.

"Waiting for Kagome." Hiroki answered pointing at Kagome who was struggling through the throng, at the same time keeping her identity as a teacher, a secret, at least among the crowd in a candy store.

She joined us after buying candy. "Hi, everyone" she sighed in an exhausted tone. "I got the candy!" she held a bag of candy in front of Hiroki.

"Kagome, you really didn't have to get them." Hiroki commented at her exhausted state.

"Well, you used to plead me to get you candies whenever, I went home." Kagome pointed out

"That was when I was a kid."

"Don't talk to me like you're a 1000 years old. 'cause even then you'll be a kid to me." Kagome chided him. "So, tell me you want it or I have better uses for then?"

"OK! You win k?" Hiroki took the bag of candy. She took another bag of them and gave them to everyone.

"Hey Kagome, it's getting late. We better get going" Hiroki said after sometime.

We were naturally curious. However much one disagreed,, it was quite an established fact that the DADA teacher of Hogwarts always played a role in their fight against the dark lord. This particular teacher had too many mysteries to not be curious.

Kagome and Hiroki waved their good-byes and left. I looked towards the others. As if reading my mind, they nodded. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak out.

The three of us hid under it. It was difficult as the three of us grew up over the years. But we somehow crammed ourselves enough to not be seen as a pair of legs walking without the upper body or a floating head among the crowds.

Hiroki and Kagome moved towards Hogshead. They were out of hearing range but we could deduce that they were talking to each other in Japanese.

After the incident in the class room a few weeks back, we had prepared for this situation. We placed a language spell on ourselves, more like me on everyone anyway. But now we could understand Japanese and could even speak fluently.

Anything that was spoken in Japanese would automatically converted into English and thus would help us invariably in figuring out the mystery behind Kagome.

We soon caught up to them as they entered Hogshead and sneaked in carefully. They were at the counter. The bartender pointed to a door and the two of them moved towards it. But as soon as they opened the door, they stared at the room as if in a shock.

"_Are you sure we're meeting Inuyasha and not somebody else? 'cause I don't think Inuyasha has such taste"_ Kagome said to Hiroki.

We sneaked towards them and looked into the room. The room was tastefully arranged. There was a long 8-seater dining table complete with a lace table cloth and silverware. The floor was covered with a rich, but soft carpet.

The room was completely different from the musty bar outside this room.

"_Well, we are meeting Inuyasha…but I think I forgot one littttlllle detail."_ Kagome turned towards Hiroki. _"Umm…Sesshoumaru-sama is joining us!"_

"_How could you forget that? My, my old age is getting to you"_ Kagome joked.

"_Hey! I'm not that old!"_ Hiroki protested.

"_Just a while ago you said you weren't a kid!"_ Kagome taunted.

"_You know what I meant Kagome"_ Hiroki

Kagome just laughed and entered the room followed by Hiroki and of course us.

"_When are they going to arrive?"_ Kagome asked Hiroki.

"_In about 15 mins or so"_ Hiroki replied.

"_Right then, I'll just go to the washroom"_ Kagome going out leaving us with Hiroki alone.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, Hiroki began walking straight towards us.

Each of us gave a quiet gasp as he stared right at us. He smirked as if he heard the humanly inaudible sound. We warily stepped back as he walked towards us.

"_Come out Harry, Ron and Hermione! You don't have to hide any longer."_ Something in his tone told me that he already knew where we were. I pulled the cloak down.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"He knew." I simply said.

"There is no way! No body can see through the invisibility cloak. You just gave us away" Ron shouted at her.

"I didn't give us away, he already knew." I shouted indignantly.

"Umm, I think we're forgetting someone." Harry said pointing towards Hiroki who was waiting for them to stop.

I blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"_Right, now that the argument is over, I can clarify some things."_ Hiroki began. _"First thing first, I didn't see you."_ Ron almost began his argument again, but Hiroki interrupted him. _"But that doesn't mean I don't have other ways of finding out that you were there. I am curious though, why were you following us?"_

"_Umm… we weren't actually spying, we were just coming here ourselves and…"_ Ron began awkwardly. _"Right… and that is why you can understand and speak Japanese"_ Hiroki ended it.

"But how did you find out that we were here?" Harry asked him.

"You don't really pay attention in class, do you?" Hiroki asked.

"What does it have to do with this?" Harry asked

"Kagome has been teaching us to use our inner senses" Hermione answered.

"You mean all the boring stuff about meditating and trying to sense what's behind the screen!" Ron commented randomly.

"Yeah, I guess, you can say, the cloak is like the screen and I sensed that you're behind it." Hiroki explained briefly.

"But if you can't see the screen, how do you know there is one and that there is someone behind it?" Ron asked.

"I don't need to see a screen because what the screen does is hide everything. It's quite a simple trick actually." Hiroki said offhandedly.

"What do you mean trick? Magic is no trick like those muggles perform." Ron countered.

"Do you really think so, Ron? Learn from a real trickster." Hiroki said and took out his wand. For a second I thought he might attack one of us unconsciously gripped my wand. But all he did was tap his own head once. Nothing happened.

A few seconds later, a pop sound was heard and enveloped Hiroki in a veil of smoke and when it cleared, there stood three 'Hiroki's and each had a smirk on his face.

"So, can you guess/ which one of us/ is the real me?" the three 'Hiroki's said in parts.

Harry's POV~~~~~

It was shocking! Hiroki could replicate himself and each of them looked exactly alike and lifelike.

'I learnt to create illusions with help of my old friend' Kagome's words drifted to my mind. Yes, he was the one she spoke about and it would definitely explain the situation. Two of them were illusions.

I extended my hands and touched two of their shoulders. I expected my hands to go through one or both of them. I was shocked when I felt that both of them were solid.

"I assure you Harry this is no illusion, though illusions are also a specialty of mine." One of them said.

Then, all of a sudden, each Hiroki snapped their fingers and they were covered in smoke again my hand met with nothing but air and all three vanished.

"What kind of trick is this?" Hermione asked.

"The kind only I can show you." A voice was heard. It was from above them. We looked up to see Hiroki stuck to the ceiling like the American muggle superhero Spider man or something.

"There is no way that is real" Ron commented.

"Hate to burst your bubble Ron, but I am quite real." With that Hiroki jumped down smoothly landing on his feet. "So, liked my trick?"

"What kind of spells were they? I've never come across such spells ever!" It was Hermione who spoke up this time.

"You would definitely not come across one. I'd be surprised if you said otherwise. But I did expect Kagome to teach everyone at least basics of this technique as wizardry involves almost nil physical training."

"Why do you need physical training for a spell?" Ron asked defending the easy life of a wizard.

"You see Ron, it was not a spell at all. Sure it involves magic, but not wand magic." Hiroki explained. I was stunned and judging by the silence around me, I guessed that even Hermione and Ron were. How can that be possible? "By the way why were you following us? I'm definitely sure you don't follow just anyone around."

I decided to speak up. After all, he had been truthful with us. "Does Kagome know about us?" I asked him. "Take a wild guess Harry." He simply said.

I nodded; "You know about the jinx placed of the DADA post right-" I couldn't complete my sentence.

"What curse?" he asked as if he nothing about it.

"You know, the curse placed on the DADA post. It's the reason why we have a new DADA teacher each year and each of them didn't go out of Hogwarts like they came back. The first year, it turned out to be a man with 2 heads, he died. The second year, the teacher lost his memory by the backfire of his own spell. The third year, the teacher was a werewolf, but he was an amazing teacher. The fourth year, the teacher was an imposter who imprisoned the real teacher in a trunk. The fifth year, the teacher was ministry official who I simply describe as a psycho. She attacked by a giant. And now it's Kagome." Ron told him

"What? She never told me any of this. Kagome's practically a danger magnet. Who knows what she can get herself into? By the way you still didn't tell me why you three were following us" Hiroki went into hysterics.

"Well, you know-" Hermione started but was interrupted by the entry of a man.

He had silver hair, deep amber eyes. He wore muggle clothes, a casual dress, a pair of dark jeans, and a light colored button up shirt. But what caught my attention was his face, it was so emotionless. His eyes had a calculating look. For a moment my body didn't respond, stiff with shock, my mind was numb. I couldn't think straight. The only thought that ran through my head was- 'He-he was- the man in my vision!'

My stupor was broken by Hiroki's voice. _"Hello, Seiran-sama"_

"_Who are they, kit?"_ the said man inquired in a deep harsh tone.

"_They are my friends, you know, from Hogwarts."_ Hiroki spoke with a hint of nervousness

He almost ignored Hiroki's words._ "Where is she?"_

No sooner did he say that than Kagome entered the room. _"Fluffy-chan! How are you?"_ she exclaimed and hugged him while he caught her.

"_Been a while since someone you that eh, teme _(bastard)_"_ came a snickering voice from behind them.

Another silver-head came in. Both of them were identical in features. Both of them were tall, at least 6ft, well built, had deep gold or amber colored eyes and silver hair. But Seiran had a cold unapproachable look where as the second had a more cocky look.

"_Osuwari _(sit)_"_ Kagome calmly said and immediately the new person plummeted to the ground head first. We immediately stepped back petrified.

"_Is he alright?"_ Hermione asked with concern.

"_Don't worry Hermione. This is kind of usual for them. Besides he's got a pretty thick head."_ Hiroki calmed her.

"_Shut the hell up runt! And you, what the heck? You greet him with a hug and me with a 'sit'?"_ the person shouted.

"_Osuwari!"_ Kagome said, causing the guy to fall again.

"She's scary!" Ron whispered in my ears.

"_Damn right! That wench is evil!!!"_ the guy finally got up.

Seeing our confused faces, Hiroki finally took pity on us and cleared his throat to get our attention. "Guys, this is Kagome's family, her brother in law and husband…"

"Oi! Watch where you are pointing that hand, runt."

Hiroki realized that he had pointed the wrong people.

(AN: That little slip up is for SessKag fans ^_*)

"Oops! Sorry for that." Hiroki said scratching the back of his neck and trying to ignore the three glaring pairs of eyes. "This is Seiran Taisho Kagome's brother in law and adopted brother and Ryuuki Taisho, Kagome's husband."

"He's actually her husband! Is married life really that harsh?" Ron grumbled. Hermione bonked him on the head.

"_Keh, I should never have married her!"_ Ryuuki arrogantly told.

"_Yeah, and I should have married Hojo or Kouga. At least they cared about me."_ Kagome angrily retorted.

"_What? You mean that Kojo or Hobo or whatever guy is still after you?"_ Ryuuki was wild.

"_What if he is?"_ Kagome dared Ryuuki.

"_I'm going to kill him! No one tries to take what is mine!"_ Ryuuki continued his ranting.

"_And if you do that, I'm going to 'sit'"_-thunk-_" you to hell!"_ He grumbled something incoherent.

Kagome was behaving like I've never seen before! Where was the ingenious DADA teacher, the skilled swordsman who wasn't even afraid in the bit while facing those gruesome creatures? But here was a Kagome that argued like a child. Looking at the twosomes' antics, I couldn't help but smile, forget everything at that moment. She looked just to humane at that moment!

Finally Seiran stopped the bickering couple.

We were indirectly invited to dinner I guess. Seiran sat at the head of the table, signifying his status as the head of the family. Ryu sat to his right and Kagome sat next to him. Hiroki sat across the table from Kagome, leaving the seat to the left of Seiran empty. Hermione sat next to Kagome and I sat between Hiroki and Ron, leaving another chair next to Hermione empty.

(AN: Sounds like a big puzzle doesn't it??)

Food served was Japanese. We had quite a tough time trying to eat with chopsticks. How do they eat so quickly? Technically the only ones who ate besides the three of us were Kagome and Ryu.

Hiroki seemed to eat less always but everyone around him seemed to accept it without even a question of exception, as if it were absolutely natural.

My attention was mainly on Seiran. Yes, even though Ryuuki could as well be the hooded person, only Seiran could add up to that role. Ryuuki seemed like a harmless kid while every single thing about Seiran spelt danger. His very sight was unnerving, his nature controlling and demanding.

Finally, dinner was over. The chairs morphed into comfortable couches and the table into a small table…… Everything was too quiet and my guts were screaming at me, saying that something was about to happen, something very big.

Seiran's voice broke the silence, _"Ryuuki, it is time."_

Ryuuki nodded and stood up extending his hand towards Kagome like any gentleman would. She looked up at him as if he had grown 20 heads. We were looking at them completely confused.

He gave a growl like snort, a weird sound by normal standards. But supposedly meaning 'Just get on with it!' because she immediately got up with a highly amused smile. And then he led her to a room at the other end of the room which somehow escaped all our eyes before that moment.

And then the tension was back; thicker than before! Ron who was beside me muttered something along the lines of "I don't even mind one of Hermione's lectures right about now if it means that I can stop listening to my own breadth".

"**Hn! Who are the humans, kit?"** Seiran spoke for the first time. It was an unfamiliar tongue. It sounded slightly like Japanese, yet was not. Whatever the language must either have been Chinese (the first language that came to my mind) or some language that was derived from one of East Asian languages. I guess Hermione found a fault in the language spell, or most probably she already knew it.

"**They are friends of mine from Hogwarts, you know, Mother's students"** Hiroki answered vaguely.

"**Do not answer this Sesshoumaru with that tone"** he replied in a reprimanding tone.

"**Loosen up a little fluffy-chan. It's the 21****st**** century you know!"** Hiroki teased Seiran lightly.

Seiran glared at Hiroki. He just chuckled but immediately became serious as if never cracking a joke.

Ron was annoyed and to an extent even I was. But I guess crashing someone else's family reunion especially while trying to find out their secrets deprives us of the right to be angry with them.

"**Don't worry about them. They were just trying to find out something about Kagome 'because she posed herself as a mystery and now about all of us"** Hiroki said in a convincing tone but Seiran seem to buy it.

"**The dark haired boy…" **Seiran began **"is vary of me. I see recognition…the miko is playing a dangerous game."** He stopped his fluent string of words measuring me with his impassive eyes.

"**Yes, but I suspect more than just that. She didn't know witchcraft the last time we saw her."** Hiroki noted.

Seiran shifted his gaze from me to Hiroki and so did the rest of us. His tone was too serious and held something that could get Seiran's attention.

"**Harry is quite famous, you know. He's supposed to be the prophesized defeater of a dark wizard, named Lord Voldemort. I think whatever Kagome is planning has something to do with them." **Hiroki said plainly. Ron winced, Hermione grimaced and I glared all the more at the two people who were speaking privately in public about someone no one wants to hear about yet can hear clearly!

"**Hn"** was the only sound Seiran made looking at our reactions.** "The human is of no consequence to us. Keep an eye on Kagome. She's your charge while at the magic school."**

Hiroki nodded in understanding. **"…… I noticed that you brought the Tensaiga with you"** he softly said.

"**You know the reason, Shippo. There has never been a successful ceremony when it involves a miko"** Seiran said simply.

"**I know, I know. No youkai ever shared his life with a miko. No miko has considered a youkai as anything else but as a menace to eliminate. But, hasn't Kagome shown time and again that it need not be like that? They love each other. It **_**can **_**turn out differently this time."** Hiroki spoke quite stubbornly.

We were confused and anxious. The talk had changed from mild to humorous to serious to Voldemort to mockery to sad to heated. And the worst of it all was that we didn't understand what it was about and what was happening inside the room the professor entered. But it wasn't the end…the shock came only after that…

"**No mere emotion however strong can achieve the impossible."** Seiran said in a slightly harsh tone. **"It can not change the base nature of blood or the nature of the spirit: ours hellish and hers holy!"**

"_So, is that the end? Either Kagome or Inuyasha has to die??"_ Hiroki said the last part in Japanese due to a slip of the tongue. A loud gasp from Hermione reminded him that we were still present.

We wasted no time in bringing our wands out and pointing them at Hiroki and Seiran. _"What do you mean she's going to die? And who's Inuyasha?"_ I demanded sternly.

"_No one is going to die, trust me."_ Hiroki tried to cover up while Seiran sat unfazed by everything that was happening.

But I pushed my wand closer to them to say that I didn't buy it. _"Who's Inuyasha?"_ I asked again.

Hiroki sighed and seemed to become calmer. _"Inuyasha is Ryuuki, Kagome's husband."_

"_If you are telling the truth, then why are they going to die?"_ I asked, now confused again but tried not to show it in my voice and make it sound harsh.

"_It's-"_ Hiroki started but the words never left his lips as a chill went up our spines. A feeling of danger overcame all our senses. Raw magic filled the whole room. Seiran turned and stared at the door behind which Kagome and Inuyasha were present.

I could vaguely understand the magic, its nature was conflicting. A battle of forces opposite- one, dark, overpowering, suffocating even and the other opposite of the first, but just as powerful. Each clashed with the other creating ripples of magic so powerful that cracks were formed on the walls.

"_It begins" _was all he said as he turned towards us with a smirk that could only be called evil.

AN: To all who know what to expect from the next chapter, yeah it's pretty much the same. But don't be too disappointed, 'cause on the request of my friend, I've added a …Anyway, to those who didn't understand or felt that this chapter was too vague, it is due to the fact that it is Harry's and Hermione's POV covering the chapter. If they're not confused who is? And finally to all who have read this note HEYA!!


	10. The Dragon's Jewel

**Kagome Riddle**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling while I own nothing (which is amply clear)

Summary: Kagome's past is revealed. She is a descendant of the Riddle house. She hears of her father's mysterious death. Now she's out for revenge. No one knows what she is after and dangerous deals are about and what new adventures is the 6th year of Hogwarts bringing for the Golden trio?

_Italics: Japanese_

Normal: English

**Bold: Youkai tongue (AN: Youkai tongue is NOT barks and yips :p)**

**Chapter 10: The Dragon's Jewel**

_Kagome's POV~~~~~_

_After 2 years of returning to the future forever, my family was here with me. I looked around the dinner table. At the head of the table, Sesshoumaru sat, impassive as always. Across the table, my dear son, Shippo sat. Next to him, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat, having quite the trouble using chopsticks. And finally, my wonderful (yeah right!) husband sat next to me wolfing down his food making me want to 'sit' him._

_After everyone finished, the plates vanished and the dining table seats morphed into comfortable couches and the table into a small tea-poi._

"_Ryuuki, it is time." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha who stood up and stretched his hand towards me. If I didn't know Inuyasha better, I'd probably mistake him to be a perfect gentle man._

'_I wish Sango and Miroku were here to see this. Yes, it was hilarious to see the king of bad mouthing behave like a gentle man' I thought._

_He saw my expression and glared at me first and then growled but stopped because of the company he was in. 'I guess he's vary of Harry, Hermione and Ron.' Deciding to save him from the torture, I got up with a smile on my face._

_Inuyasha led me to a door on the other side of the room never once letting go of my hand. He led me in and closed the door behind him._

_The room was plain, empty and dark. There were no windows, no lights. It was lit only by candle light. All the four walls of the large room were lined with candles. But the center of the room was left in darkness._

"_Inuyasha?" I called. "I missed you." He said tightening the hold on my hand. His warm golden eyes shone in the darkness. He had let his illusion down and his features were clearly seen in soft light of the candles. He was an angel!_

"_I missed you too." I said_

_He pulled my closer to him and buried his nose in the crook of my neck and held me by my waist. "I missed you." he said again, "your scent, your eyes, your touch, gods, everything about you!"_

"_What are we doing here Inuyasha?" I asked slowly as he kissed my neck. He stopped but didn't let go of me. "500 years ago, we became mates…" He said._

"_Mm hmm, mates forever." I said resting my head on his shoulder. "Kagome, did you notice any changes in your aging in the past two years?" he asked out of nowhere._

"_No, of course not. I'm aging like any hu-" I stopped in mid sentence and realized it. I was still a human._

"_Yes." He said hugging me tightly as if it would stop me from disappearing for ever. If I __**was**__ a human then, I would disappear, there was no other way. After all, a human's lifetime was but a moment of a youkai. In the blink of his eyes I would vanish._

"_500 years ago, we became mates but the ceremony was not completed. __**I**__ didn't complete it." he sounded guilty._

"_Why? Was it because of Kikyo?" I asked instinctively tightening my grip, my happiness in seeing him slipping into sadness._

"_No." He said as reassuringly as possible. "It was because of Sesshoumaru."_

_Okay, now I was confused, what was I missing here? "What?" I said louder than intended. Inuyasha winced, his ear being so close. I backed up from his embrace. "Sorry, I'm just surprised is all. Why would he stop us? I thought he gave his blessings already and accepted us into the pack too."_

"_He did. That is why we are here now. But there were two unsure factors back then. One was the fact that you time traveled. If you were changed, we didn't how it would affect the well. There too many possibilities. It might stop working; you could even have been __**killed! **__I __**didn't**__ want to lose you like that nor did I want to keep you from your family." he explained._

_I nodded in understanding. That would have probably caused a lot of problems. I guessed that it was Sesshoumaru who thought of all these. After all, he considered every possibility in situation. But there was another reason wasn't there? "And the other reason?" I prompted him._

"_The other reason is…" he said looking right into my eyes "that you are a miko- no one has ever completed a successful ceremony with a miko, never! Either one or both of them die." The intensity of his eyes struck a painful chord in my heart. I had never seen such helplessness in his eyes, even when Kikyo tried to kill him; he had held himself much better than this._

"_What about Tensaiga? Sesshoumaru wouldn't be heartless enough to leave us dead. He would bring us back. He has the power to change everything. It's going to be alright isn't it?" I asked him._

"_That idiot did bring the Tensaiga with him. If it wasn't for me, at least for you, he would revive us. But, it still doesn't help us. Once the blade touches your soul, our bond is broken forever. The little connection we share now will also be permanently severed."_

"_So, there is only one chance" I told the obvious thing to him._

"_Yeah, if we fail, it is for ever. So…" He said_

_I took a step forward, "We are going to take it aren't we?" I told with a small smile on my face._

"_Yeah." He said._

_Like the fools we were when we stood up against Naraku so many times without as much as a plan, we would take the chance even if it killed us. Not that Naraku would have let us plan anything, his traps were always surprising. But, there was no doubt from the start that we would never back out…no doubt at all. _

_We reached the centre of the room._

_There was a low wooden table with closed bowl on it. "Open it." Inuyasha said sensing my curiosity. I did. Inside the bowl, the first thing I saw was the sight of a bright full moon as if reflected in the dark water present in the bowl. True, there was no moon for the light to be reflected but still…the soft glow was so realistic._

"_The moon, how-" I asked Inuyasha._

"_It's not really there." He said._

"_Of course the moon is not there! I know that. But how is it reflected if it isn't even night time?" I argued_

"_Keh! I'm not talking about the moon, I'm talking about the water! Baka onna." He said with irritation._

"_Huh? But I can see the water." I put my hand into the bowl. Even though my hands were touching the water it did not form ripple at all, nor did the image waver. I lifted my hand up and it was as dry as before._

"_Youkai mating ceremony is different from human marriages. You know that, right?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Do you know why youkai are stronger than humans in their senses and strengths? It is because they are more a part of nature than humans. The elements become a part of us from our birth and we learn to mould into our strength either instinctively or by practicing our skills." _

"_Like that Kaze no Kizu (the wound of the wind), right? You can use it only if you can smell the cutting wind." I noted_

"_Keh! Yeah. But part of being banished was growing up not being able to learn about the origins of youkai, so I don't know how all those attacks work. But you can ask Sesshoumaru about it if you want to know more._

_Inu (dog youkai), ookami (wolf youkai) and other such youkai are usually associated with the moon, the wind, the earth, the water, the shadow etc and kitsune (fox youkai), neko (cat youkai) like lions, tigers are associated with the sun, the fire, the lightning, the light, etc. Dragons like Ryuukosei can be of any element but are purely of one element. Oni (ogres) can be of any element or not have an element at all but have special abilities, like Yura, Goshinki and Kanna."_

_Yes I knew this. Midoriko had taught me about the origins of youkai. A miko (priestess) should be aware of them. This was part of the training that every miko had to go through. Only then could we understand our own powers. A miko was the one who kept the youkai from using their powers for selfish reasons. _

"_Anyway, so even the mating ceremony involves the elements. The youkai have mediums to connect to the nature and it differs from one pack to another. The western royal house uses a special spring which is visible only on the night of the full moon called the-"_

"_-the MizuTsuki" both of us said at the same time._

"_How did you know that?" he questioned me._

"_Umm…Midoriko trained me through the spirit of the Shikon." I told him._

"_You mean I wasted all this time telling you something you already knew? Do you think I enjoy telling all that? What a waste of time!"_

"_It wasn't a waste of time Inuyasha. I only knew about the origins of the youkai and about the spring because Midoriko thought it was right for me to know about them. Besides, it's nice to know that sometimes, you use that brain of yours."_

"_Thank- hey! I always use my brain." He protested._

"_Uh-huh! Continue now." I prompted him._

_He continued, but not before saying 'stupid wench', "I got this stuff on the full moon might before our mating in past. Now, we got to complete the ceremony, the last part- the blood bond."_

_Nodding, I told him to start it. We sat down next each other. Inuyasha dipped his hand in the bowl and carved out my name on his left arm drawing out blood. I watching with a mixture of concern, horror and slight fascination as the letters in blood lifted into the air and entered the bowl to form a swirl of red never mixing with the water without laving as much as a scar on his arm.. Then, he turned to me._

"_Your turn. Don't worry; I'll be painless, k?" He wrote his name and the same thing happened and my hand was unscathed. The swirls never met with the water or each other._

"_Nothing happened. Does that mean, there's no problem?" I asked_

"_As if! We're just starting." He said._

_I stuck a tongue out at him playfully to forget the tension a little._

_He brought his right hand forward and pushed the mass of hair on my right shoulder back "I'll need put my mark again." He whispered in ear in a low voice. "Release all your powers. Don't hold anything back… after this I'll be completely lost to my demon too. Whatever happens, this is the last moment under our control."_

_He tilted his head such that our cheeks rested on each others. "I love you, wench. Don't ya ever forget that." He had a small smirk on his face that she could see but feel. "Mmm, I love you too. Don't forget that or I'll say the 's' word till you can't stand straight." Kagome threatened him._

_He leaned in to place his mark exactly where he placed it 502 years ago. Following it was a burst of magic from the both of them. Kagome clutched Inuyasha's shoulders with all her strength and eyes tightly shut._

_The world around them seemed to disappear as Inuyasha's eyes bled red and his irises turned a terrifying dark blue. Jagged stripes began forming on his cheek. His claws and fangs grew and he lost control of himself completely._

_Neither noticed as a small glow was formed in the center of the bowl and the swirl began spinning faster and faster…_

_More magic leaked from the two. The auras were so powerful they almost became visible to even an untrained eye. Kagome's aura was a light blue mixing with the power of the Shikon's pink aura creating a purple hue while Inuyasha's was a dark crimson. The initial force of the auras had extinguished every candle in room and was now lit in the lights of magic with bright sparks whenever the auras clashed._

_The small glow in the bowl had spread to the entire surface as if the moon within was glowing. The silverish light turned bright crimson as the water disappeared and the blood spun in air, fast and seemingly furious. The ki entered the small disk of blood floating above the bowl and the room was filled with an ominous red light._

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes but didn't dare let go of Inuyasha. "What is happening, Inuyasha?" she asked as she saw the light. "Kagome…" Inuyasha called in a low but hoarse, desperate voice as he struggled to control his beast. "Get away from me…"_

OUTSIDE:

Harry's POV~~~~~

The strange magic continued to clash and each and every time waves of magic seemed to send a chill down my spine. No one had spoken a word after Seiran. Everyone was staring at the door. There were cracks on the walls and each new pulse damaged the room.

For a moment I wondered why no one from the bar rushed in and demanded to know what was happening in here. Surely magic of this magnitude would cause alarm, especially since everyone was afraid of Voldemort and his return. Maybe they were trapped here- the door was locked by magic and no one could enter.

Silently I averted my eyes to the other door. It was still. I guess it was the only part of the room that was unaffected by all this fiasco. Next, I looked towards Hiroki. I could easily mistake him to be completely calm about the situation if not for the concern in his voice when had been talking to Seiran or his timely glances towards the door.

'I can't take the silence anymore!' the oppressive silence was more than what he could handle. 'I am going to answers, what ever happens!' I decided.

"What do you mean it begins?" I asked Seiran in as much a demanding voice as I could muster. I didn't get an answer. My wand was pointed at Seiran again while Hermione and Ron had theirs against Hiroki. But neither seemed to be intimidated by the wands, in fact Seiran had the audacity to lean back on his chair and smirk; as if he found us funny!

"Hiroki, what is happening?" Hermione asked him.

"It's…nothing." Hiroki said in a neutral tone.

"Well, it doesn't seem like nothing!" I had enough of this. I was going to find out what that feeling was at whatever cost. "I think it's no use asking anyone." I moved towards the door and Ron and Hermione followed me. As soon as I touched the door, a powerful force threw me back and I fell on Ron and Hermione.

"Ow! What was that for, mate? You could have at least warned us" Ron complained.

"I don't know what happened." I admitted shaking my head.

"It's a shield!" Hermione exclaimed understanding what happened.

"Always knew you were the smartest 'mione" Hiroki stretched his hand in front of me. Though his tone was teasing, his expression was serious. "And it's best you don't do such hasty things Harry" None of us accepted his help.

"Why is there a shield around that room? What are you hiding in there?" There were far too many things kept secret.

Hiroki was about to answer when Seiran interrupted. _"Kit, you aren't obliged to answer them."_

"_Hai"_ Hiroki agreed but didn't stop. "Don't go in there. You can't handle that magnitude of magic. The shield protects everyone here. But if you open that door, the barrier will break. You can't handle that."

"I'll put another shield around us." I replied moving towards the door.

"A shield of that strength wouldn't hold for a second." Seiran commented. "You overestimate yourself. I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself with your reckless behavior. At least Inuyasha had strength to back his wild ways"

"_How dare you say that?"_ I was fuming. Turning around completely, I glared at him.

"_Harry is not weak in the very least. He defeated the dark lord, not once but five times."_ Ron shouted at Seiran. This guy was too arrogant for his own good.

"_Luck, I'd say."_ Seiran smirked at me…

I didn't say anything to that. On one side I was angry. One can't judge a person on their first meeting! Everyone just assumed things about you once you are in the limelight. The daily bugle, the ministry, the other students, everyone! They didn't know what it was to be in his shoes. It was not his choice to become a child of prophecy. They couldn't just judge him, spread rumors about him! But, I can't exactly stop the world from doing all that… it would continue despite it all.

But on the other side… on the other side… all I could see was Sirius's face in his last memory. It hurt… to be so helpless… to be so weak. It struck a chord in my heart. Maybe it was the way he said it… that I realized it or it was acceptance of something he always knew. 'Can I really stop Voldemort?'

Even though I supposedly defeated him 5 times… was it really my effort? The answer didn't come to me. But, I did know one thing, next time it wouldn't be the same- I won't let it be. I will make sure that the next time would unquestionably be skill. I glared back at Seiran, making this decision.

"_Kit, erect a shield." _Seiran told Hiroki whilst he stood up slowly. I was brought out of my thoughts. Then, I realized something- I couldn't feel the magic any longer. It had almost dimmed down to nil, a weak pulse as if a life was barely hanging.

"_Hai!"_ Hiroki nodded and moved towards the door and stood in between us and the door.

"If you're going inside, then so am I." I demanded. Seiran was someone I didn't trust in the least and he would tell it without hesitation. "I don't trust you."

"Harry" the others said softly.

I was still looking at Seiran. He was closing eyes concentrating on something for sure. But I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Seiran moved so fast, it seemed as if he apparated in front of me. He drew his sword and slashed it towards my neck. On reflex, I bent back avoiding the sword but fell back.

Everyone was still. Shocked! No one, not even Hiroki guessed that.

"What was that for?" I shouted up at him.

"Hn, weak! As I thought, you are yet to learn the art." He simply said and walked towards the door. Ron gave me a hand up.

"Good thing, it was Tensaiga" Hiroki muttered under his breath with a sigh but I was able to hear it since I was standing next to him. "_I'm going to erect it right now. You can go in."_ Hiroki said loudly. "Stand behind me every one" No one moved. Hiroki made some signs with his right hand fast and perfectly, closed his eyes and chanted a spell and as soon as he was done a glowing green hemisphere surrounded us. He didn't use his wand.

Seiran nodded and opened the door. A burst of power flooded through the door. The force caused the furniture to vibrate. But somehow it was all deflected away from him and clashed with the barrier causing ripples as the barrier absorbed the magic. Seiran closed the door behind him. The last thing I saw was the glowing sword. After that Hiroki brought the shield down.

"And now we wait…" Hiroki said.

**(AN: Seriously guys, I'm tempted to stop here. I mean it's such a coincidence that it's such a daring cliffhanger. But… since I haven't explained the dragon's jewel, this chapter has no meaning. So, you guys better review a LOT.)**

_Kagome's POV~~~~~_

_I held Inuyasha tighter. As the crimson light lit the room, I found that I couldn't close my eyes again. Faintly I could register Inuyasha's claws on my shoulders drawing blood. I didn't need to look at him to see the jagged marks on his face, the burning crimson of his eyes with no control in them. I knew that he wasn't in control anymore, that he didn't know what he was doing anymore. Inuyasha's youki was burning me, my very soul. If I had had no experience with pain before I probably would have been screaming in pain already._

_I knew it was the same with Inuyasha. My miko ki was hurting him and his instincts were retaliating. Maybe this is what he meant by no miko and youkai have ever completed the bond. The instincts would overpower them. So, now I need to find a way to overpower these instincts, control my miko ki from going crazy, stop Inuyasha and find a way to make all of this work. Great! As easy as breathing…on the moon._

_I took in a light breath and tried to control my powers such that it didn't hurt Inuyasha. _

_It was then that my attention was drawn to the Mizu Tsuki. A sudden blast hit us so hard my head became woozy. As my head began clearing, I saw the crimson light soften into a mild blue._

'_The blood changed colors?' I thought. 'That must have hit my head harder than I thought'_

_But the change in color definitely gave me hope, hope that this was going to work. Anything but that ominous red. I didn't notice Inuyasha's now lose grip or the red slowly fade from his eyes until on of his hands wrapped around my neck. _

"_Inuyasha!" I was relieved. He had gained some control._

"_Kagome, why didn't you get away? I could have killed you in that state." He asked me._

"_Every time, you ask the same question. You should know by now what my answer is." I replied_

_Chuckling, he said, "Yeah, I guess I should know the answer by now. This time though, it has helped us."_

"_So, you see it too?" I asked him. All the while that I had been speaking to him my eyes were glued to the Mizu Tsuki…_

"_See what?" he was confused._

"_That." I simply left it at that pointing to the Mizu Tsuki._

_Inuyasha's eyes too were stuck to the scene. From the centre of the swirling mass, a tiny figure rose up. It had glow about itself, a serene light glimmering around it. It was a pale blue dragon which seemed to shine like a crystal. The long dragon curled up into itself in mid air. Opening its mouth, it sucked, at least appeared to, the entire Mizu Tsuki into its mouth as it condensed into a tiny turquoise jewel, just hovering near the mouth. _

_The dragon and the jewel split into two identical pieces or mirror images to be precise and floated towards us. One landed on my right shoulder and the other on Inuyasha's. It was their mark._

_Realization dawned on me. I understood what the Mizu Tsuki stood for, what the dragon was, what the bond was about… the dragon you could say was a rough representation of Ryuukosei, the dragon that Inutaisho sealed and Inuyasha defeated… the dragon represented Inuyasha as that was one of Inuyasha's greatest achievements and the jewel represented the shikon no tama, so it represented her as the shikon miko. The jewel was placed such that it looked as if the dragon was its protector as if representing Inuyasha's and her promise to each other made years ago during their journey._

_Yes, I understood it. This ceremony was not the making of a bond but a strengthening of the bond. A part of him would always be with me and a part of me always with him and we would forever be two halves of a whole…_

_My eyelids drooped down heavily. I was too drained to stay awake. The last thing I heard before completely losing my consciousness was someone opening the door._

_A's POV~~~~~_

_Sesshoumaru opened the door. Strong magic came at him but the Tensaiga deflected it completely. There was only one reason he entered, it was because Kagome's aura was completely depleted and whatever she sustained right now was only her life energy. She would be helpless in this state and should anything happen, she would be more helpless than a baby. As the alpha of the pack, he would have to help her; no one else would be able to even get close to them._

_Inuyasha and the miko sat in the centre of the room. He could see the miko's head over Inuyasha's shoulder closing her eyes shut._

"_Inuyasha" he stated in his usual voice. "I have come to collect the Mizu Tsuki." The only acknowledgement he received was a tiny nod. As he moved to the vessel, he saw his face. It seemed more content than in a long time. He would complete the ceremony… Raising his hand over Mizu Tsuki, he willed it disappear, its work was finally complete. As an alpha of the family, he had given his blessings._

"_What now?" Inuyasha asked his brother._

"_She'll need time to recover. So do you." Sesshoumaru told him. "It's best you leave."_

"_Leave?"_

"_For the weekend at least" Sesshoumaru smirked. "Take care of her." he said snapping his fingers. A bag appeared in front of Inuyasha. _

_He didn't say anything else though, nothing about Kagome's new knowledge of magic. It was something he would confront her about in the future. But for now he would let her play her game…_

_A new door appeared and Inuyasha left with Kagome and a "Thanks teme." The door closed and vanished. It was a sort of portal system. Since not many people used this, it was convenient for them. Five hundred and two years and it was finally over._

AN: Hey you guys. I know it's been a LOOOOOOOONG time since I last updated. But I had several factors accounting to this delay. I have to say I'm truly sorry because I really didn't want to leave the story for so long. But I do thank all of you for your patience. I have a few announcements to make.

Kagome Riddle is a ridiculously long plot according to me since I've completed only approx 20 percent of the plot as of now and I have many doubts in how to present some parts of the plot. But I will see to the end of the story. That is a promise to all of you and myself.

I will be revising the story and have started it already. I'm terribly disappointed by my earlier chapters, especially the first. But it will not change the plot in any way- just the presentation. I want your opinions about this.

I'm happy to clear any doubts about the story- like the fact that Sesshoumaru also knows wizardry. Though I don't mention it, it's kinda shown in the last part of the chapter. So anything, I'm willing to clear

Thank you

Please Review


	11. Trio tries something new

**Kagome Riddle**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling while I own nothing (which is amply clear)

Summary: Kagome's past is revealed. She is a descendant of the Riddle house. She hears of her father's mysterious death. Now she's out for revenge. No one knows what she is after and dangerous deals are about and what new adventures is the 6th year of Hogwarts bringing for the Golden trio?

_Italics: Japanese_

Normal: English

**Bold: Youkai tongue (AN: Youkai tongue is NOT barks and yips :p)**

**Chapter 11: Trio tries something new**

A's POV~~~~~

The room was quiet, absolutely quiet. There could have been a million things that could have happened then, but not one thing happened. Hiroki (Shippo) stood facing the door Seiran (Sesshoumaru) had entered a while ago. Behind him stood Harry, Ron and Hermione quiet… waiting. There was no more magic. It had waned even before Seiran entered the room.

Seiran came out alone. They peeped in as inconspicuously as possible. The room was dark and empty. Harry could only make out the shape of candles near the wall, nothing else. He had been in there for a very short while.

"_What happened?" Hiroki asked him softly but with a worried undertone. _

"_It is complete." He responded with a nod. Even though the golden trio didn't trust him, somehow that statement elicited a sigh of relief from them too. She was still alive. "Kit, give this letter to the headmaster. The miko will be back soon". And then, with a quiet crack Seiran disapparated._

Hiroki turned to the others. "We should get going now. Everyone will be leaving soon." He moved to the door they came from and tapped it with his wand. The door opened. The autumn air rushed in.

The others followed Hiroki out and after that the final door disappeared. Hiroki moved forward as if nothing happened. A hand suddenly touched Harry's left shoulder.

"Harry" One look at Hermione and he knew she had a plan.

The Great Hall~~~~~

Gryffindor table~~~~~

Hiroki sat across Harry and Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harry. Kagome had not come back yet but Hiroki did not really seem worried about that. But her absence did not go unnoticed. Many rumors had been going about, but none that came close to the truth, whatever it was.

After they came back from Hogmeade, all four of them went to the Headmaster's office to deliver the letter that Seiran gave Hiroki. Harry knew the password since he had been getting some lessons from Dumbledore in private. Only Ron and Hermione knew that. Dumbledore accepted the letter and read through briefly before sanctioning Kagome's leave. No questions asked. It made Harry believe that Dumbledore knew something about Kagome they didn't.

But then they found new answers and more questions…

Flashback~~~~~

"Hermione, Hermione. Stop dragging us!" Ron yelled as she pulled Harry and him through the corridors. She let them go but didn't stop. She entered the library with a specific destination in mind. She stopped at a particular book rack and dragged one book out.

"I found this book on the day we saw Professor Kagome's patronus. But it didn't seem right" she said flipping through pages. "But then something Hiroki mentioned in Hogshead made me come back to this."

On finding the required page, she smoothed it out. It had an inscription of a large dog looking at the moon. There was also some text in Japanese.

"What's this all about? What did you find" Ron asked.

"Nothing" Hermione told them. "Well, nothing we don't already know." She continued after a pause. "When I initially searched for a legendary, god equivalent dog, I did not find too many useful links. Then I searched in the Japanese section-"

"We have a Japanese section?" Ron interrupted. "Sorry. Continue."

"This is the closest to solving the puzzle as I got. The article briefly says that this inscription represents the House of the Moon, a powerful clan belonging to the warring states era- it existed till approximately 500 years in the past. The clan had lasted for many centuries. It doesn't really mention them as a wizard family but there are hints of magic, nothing specific. The leader of this family was known as the Inu-no Taisho, meaning General of the Dogs. The family ruled a major part of the Honshu island in Japan. It's the biggest among the four major islands that make up Japan, it's also known as the western island."

"Hermione, how does this help us? We have nothing to do with royal family that existed centuries ago" Harry wondered about the relevance.

"Yes, even I thought it was irrelevant and put aside the idea until I remembered this. 'The last known Inu-no-Taisho was Toga, a powerful person who was believed to be a being with the powers of god' "

"Did he have Zeus's lightning or something?" Ron joked.

Hermione continued without gracing it with an answer. "Toga's successor was _**Sesshoumaru**_ who ruled the kingdom for several years but for some reason did not take up the title, Inu-no-Taisho. He also had a banished brother named _**Inuyasha**_. This is what caught my attention."

"Those are the names Kagome and Hiroki used to call Kagome's brother-in-law and husband" Ron identified.

"Yeah, but it's highly improbable that they have any connection with the House of the Moon. Still, I have a gut feeling there is something we're missing"

"Who said one can't live for 500 years?" Harry suddenly asked "Nickolas Flanel did."

"He is no ordinary person Harry. You can't compare" Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah and he looks his age. Except for the silver-white hair, Seiran and Ryuuki don't look any older than 20s" Ron commented.

"Harry, this may not mean anything. I shouldn't have brought you here. I- it was just stuck in my head. I felt there something here-"

"There is." Harry interrupted her pointing at a picture. "Look at these symbols on the dog. They are similar to the ones I saw on Prof Kagome's patronus. She said it was someone who looked after them, guided them, that the patronus represented a father figure. So, maybe…"

"Are ya serious mate? They can't be so old, can they?"

"I don't know"

The Abandoned Girls Washroom~~~~~

"Wow, this place feels creepier than ever" Ron whispered as they entered the washroom. It was badly maintained. The walls had cracks probably caused due to the earthquake when the chamber of secrets collapsed. The paint was peeling in patches.

"Lumos" Hermione said to light the room.

"So what are we doing here?" Harry asked turning the tap of a particular sink open pensively. He closed it again and turned away.

"I've been brewing another potion here." Hermione said with a queer smile.

Harry and Ron looked at the cauldron as she collected the liquid in a vial. "Veritaserum"

"When did you start brewing it?"

"When Hiroki came to Hogwarts. I knew we would need it sometime. I asked Dobby's help"

Harry and Ron smiled knowing they couldn't do anything without her.

End Flashback~~~~~

So, they were putting the plan in action today. Dobby had already put a drop of the potion in Hiroki's pumpkin juice. All he had to do was drink it and he was taking his own time .

Almost when they thought it might a failure he drank it.

'Finally' thought Ron playing with his empty cup.

"Harry, Ron don't say a word till it's time ok?" Hermione whispered

"What?" Ron and Harry said clearly confused.

"Just do as I say. You'll know when it's time" Hermione said as if she was struggling internally. "Please"

"OK" they responded reluctantly and followed her as she went after Hiroki.

"Hey Hiroki, could you come with us for some time. We want to ask you a few things" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron were shocked, 'Why was she asking him so directly?' and were clearly debating if this was 'the time' but wisely stay put.

"Sure" Hiroki agreed luckily. They moved to an empty corridor.

"I'm sure you already know that I put Veritaserum in your juice" Hermione said.

"What?" Harry and Ron all but shouted.

"Hermione, are you saying he knew that we put the potion in his juice? Why are you telling us now?" Ron said and then put hands on his mouth as if he spoke too much.

"That's because, both of you would give it away. I realized that it was very hard to fool Hiroki and there was 90 percent chance that he would exchange his juice with one of ours."

"You didn't!"

"Oh my God!" Hiroki burst out laughing. "You are good. I didn't think you had a trickster in you. But let me ask you something. Did you take into consideration that I could have exchanged with some else?"

"I did. But I knew you would exchange with of us."

"But how?" Ron wondered.

"Cause he's a trickster. He would try to trick us back since we tried to trick him" Harry realized.

"Of course!" Hiroki agreed cheerfully. "At least since you were able to make me drink the potion, I'll answer your questions willingly"

"OK, first thing, who did you switch the glass with?" Ron started.

"Well it was more like I jumbled the drinks. But if I'm right, in the end my drink went to Harry. Harry's to Hermione, hers to you and yours to mine." He replied.

They gaped at him for a few moments…"Where is Kagome now?" Hermione questioned him.

"I dunno. Fluffy didn't mention. But she's definitely with her husband." Hiroki answered casually.

"What happened in the room at Hogshead?" Ron took the next turn.

"A ceremony, well, the ending of it I guess. It's a family thing. Don't ask. I don't really know the details."

"Then why did you say that one of them would have to die?"

"They didn't in the end Ron. I told that because there was a chance that they could" he answered seriously for once. "We all care for Kags. We wouldn't have let anything happen to them."

"That's not what he asked" Harry …..

"Yeah, guess it's not. But I thought you would want to know that. Still, I guess I should tell. Simply put, Kagome is an exception." Hiroki told fondly. "An exception like no other. But I guess it is because she is an exception that there was even a chance of success. I can't tell you more than that. Anything else?"

The trio wondered how he could even resist the truth potion to omit details. But Hermione knew one question he couldn't get out of easily.

"Yes. What is the name of Seiran's and Inuyasha's father?"

Hiroki was surprised for the first time. Did they know anything about the Inu no Taisho? "Toga" He answered truthfully though. There couldn't be anything wrong with letting them know that. But before he could ask them, he felt a familiar presence in the castle.

Grinning for a moment. He let them know that 'Kagome was back' "Let's go!"

Kagome's office~~~~~

"Kagome!" Hiroki entered the office with a bang making Kagome jump.

"Oh! Ship, you nearly gave me heart attack!" giving him a warm, tight hug.

"I'm so happy! Now I can never lose you! How does it feel? Does it feel any different? What happened?-" he would have continued if the threesome hadn't entered the room.

Kagome also noticed them and called them.

"Professor. Welcome back. How are feeling?"

"Oh I'm fine. It was wonderful meeting Ryuuki after so long. I hadn't seen him for a while. I couldn't believe he was the same person."

"That's wonderful, professor" Hermione said. The boys were a little hesitant to enter the sort of girl talk.

"Sorry sometimes I forget how much talk about him. I guess I miss my talks with Sango-chan."

"Ya, you used to go on and on about him back then. Sometimes even made me jealous of that baka." Hiroki agreed.

"Hiroki-chan!"

"What? It is true!"

As the two squabbled over little things, Harry tried to see if there was anything different with Kagome. He didn't trust Seiran or Hiroki. The ceremony was suspicious. It could all be a lie. What if they were with Voldemort?

Kagome was in muggle clothes. Her top was short sleeved and her arms were clear of any marks. Just as he was taking a breath relieved that something like the dark mark wasn't placed on her, he saw it. A chain. His time in the magical world had proved to him that ordinary looking objects were seldom what they looked like.

He stared at the necklace. It didn't seem to be made of any material he knew of. It was a grand blue dragon coiled into itself and its head hovering over a small pink sphere. The colors seem to move with the light giving it life-like appearance. He could almost swear that the eyes even glowed yellow. The pendant was definitely worth its looks. It was magic. At one point Hermione followed his line of vision and she also realized it.

"Professor, that's very beautiful necklace."

"Why thank you Hermione. It's a late wedding gift from Ryuu. I think he told me it's a family heirloom."

The three were instantly suspicious but hid it rather well.

"Ryuuki-san must come from a very significant family then." Harry said slowly

"Hmm? Yea I guess. I don't really know his family too well, except for his brother and his parents though." She replied nonchalantly. It had some truth she guessed. She never knew Inuyasha's relatives if there were any. The clock was heard in the distance. "It's getting late. All of you better get back to your house. Yes, you too Hiroki" she said as he looked like he was going to protest.

"Alright, alright…" Hiroki gave in. _"Oyasumi gosaimasu, Kagome-chan"_

All four of them returned to the Gryffindor common room. As they went their separate ways, each had their own thoughts.

Harry's Dream~~~~~

He opened his eyes but it didn't seem different. There was only a pitch black surrounding him. He looked at his hands. He had a faint glow but slowly it looked like it was evaporating into the darkness and he felt weaker as time passed. He crumpled with no strength left in his legs. He lay there shivering with no knowledge of how long he was motionless.

It was the same abyss but now it was still. They was no glow, only darkness. He would soon become a part of it too. He wanted to scream but there was no sound. He wanted to run but there no ground. He was floating aimlessly.

"hahahahaha…hahahahaha"

A voice with no body filled the darkness.

"_Come here, gaki! Become a part of me and I'll save you. You will have more power than you can ever imagine. Submit to me and you will have all you desire. Release me!_

"What-?" he rasped softly. "What are you saying?" It was hard to speak.

"_You bear more burdens that none of your peers can perceive. You face a task harder than they will ever see. They stand behind you and say we will stand with you. But in the end you are ALONE! The mistakes you made. The loss! The fear. They will never understand... You stand alone. But you are weak… you cannot defeat the dark lord. You cannot get back what was taken from you."_

A translucent image of his parents and Sirius appeared next to him. His mother's hand stroked his wet cheek. He didn't even realize he was crying.

"It will be alright… We will be here with you forever."

"Mother!" he said softly as the image walked back and disappeared slowly. "Father!"

"Wish for us, Harry" James told him "We will come"

"Sirius!"

"Give me my life back Harry. Only you can do it."

"Wait! No… stop- stop it!"

"_Hahahaha…"_

Slowly a body appeared. He wished he didn't see it. He was surrounded by a mangled body. He was shocked that it was even alive. He could see that parts of the creature's body was rotting. There were innumerous faces on its body, none of them human. Hollow eyes stared back at him from everywhere. He felt sick under its eyes. Its limbs were just protrusions from a mass of flesh. It was slowly creeping towards him and there was no escape

"_Ningen! You will become my way out of this prison. Then, there will be no one who can stop me. Give me your strength. Give me your rei. Give me your soul.. I will give you all that you desire!. Hahahahaha-_

_-AAARGHHH"_

A beam of light ripped through the dark and hit one of the faces. Harry was blinded by the light. He was almost out of energy when a warm feeling engulfed him. A hand rested on his cheek much like his mother's had.

"Do not fall asleep, Harry"

"Harry!"

He opened his eyes for a few moments. There was a lady who was in her late twenties, beautiful and elegant and wearing a traditional battle armor.

"Are you the one who saved me? Who are you? Where am I?"

"I cannot answer all your questions, Harry. You were brought here by my guardian. For what purpose, I cannot say yet. But we will meet again. Maybe then I can answer your questions. Now, it is time you returned to the real world. Your friend is worried about you"

"Wait! Who are you? Please answer me! What was that creature? Why am I here? Are you one that he-"

"Goodbye Harry. We will meet again."

End~~~~~

"Harry! Harry! HARRY! Wake up!"

"Shut up Ron. Let us sleep" Seamus shushed Ron.

"Blimey! He's having a nightmare. I need to wake him up." Ron scolded him.

Harry slowly woke up. "It's alright Ron. I'm ok now" He got out of bed. "Let's go downstairs. I don't think I can sleep now" Ron looked at Harry's clock. It said 3 am.

Groaning, Ron followed him to the common room. Glancing back once, he saw that everyone else was fast asleep again.

In the common room, a fire was burning, albeit dimly. Ron sat opposite of Harry. His hair looked very tousled, eyes blank and staring into the fire.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

He just nodded. He let out a breath and took out the Marauder(sp?) Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map revealed its secrets.

Ron moved to sit next to Harry and look at the map. "What are you searching for?"

"Nothing. I'm not looking for anything in particular." He wasn't.

All the names in the map were stationary. After all no one would be moving around the castle at this hour. They saw Flitch moving though, somewhere in the 3rd floor… Going through different levels of the castle, they came to the Gryffindor tower. There was something odd. Hiroki's name was nowhere. His bed was empty.

"Hiroki's name isn't here. Where is he?"

They quickly scanned the whole map.

"He's not in the castle?" Ron wondered out loud.

Where could he have gone? He went towards Professor Kagome's room again. She was there but there was no sign of Hiroki.

"Harry, did you ever get the feeling that Hiroki is hiding something?" Ron asked.

Harry was a bit annoyed with the question. It was already obvious that he was hiding something. But nodded anyway.

"I mean I know he is hiding a lot of things from us. But I mean he's hiding something…" he repeated with an emphatic finish.

Harry raised one of his eyebrows contemplating if his best friend was in his right mind or not.

"I mean he comes to Hogwarts out of the blue. Complete genius, seems to have unknown abilities. He can even use wandless magic with ease. He was able to resist the truth serum. There was also that huge magic power in that room. It all seems too strange, unnatural, don't you think. It's as if he has already surpassed the academy level but is here for some other reason."

"A spy?"

"Maybe. But it seems to be more than that."

"I guess. A spy should be unnoticeable, not going round revealing his abilities. Hiroki doesn't exactly merge with the crowd"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes, his abilities seem super human…"

"Hmm…" Ron agreed

Both boys were deep in conversation and failed to notice the name 'Shippo Taisho' appear out of nowhere in Kagome's room in the map. It remained there no more than a few seconds before it seemed to disappear and appear in one of the hallways. Shippo moved so fast that it could only be apparating. This repeated until it stopped near a window near the Gryffindor common room. Pausing there for a second, the name was now in the same room as Harry and Ron.

Shippo wondered what they were doing up so late or early, whichever way you see it. He caught the very end of their conversation and realized they were talking about him. Feeling rather satisfied, in a sort of mild narcissistic way, he grinned and then slipped by without them any the wiser.

Chapter end: I don't how to explain this chapter, it just has to be there and yet it has so many breaks, it frustrates me. I checked with my beta but she hasn't been able to get back to me because of some computer problems. I wrote the chapter months ago but wasn't able to publish it since my heart isn't totally agreeing with the chapter (I get obsessive about the feel of the story). But if don't put this up, I might never move on with it so I'm putting it up.

I really am sorry for not updating my stories often. Things like my schedule are just out of my hands usually and I take too much time for me to come up with a decent chapter as it never comes out the way I want it. I know I'm just whining like a kid but I felt the need to tell it.

Af123

PS: unknown fact to you all. I haven't been totally inactive these last few months, I have been writing a new story and have published with a new account, totally disjoint from this one. so if you ever read a Kagome/Kurama story and think it's similar to what I write, it might just be my account :P I'll leave it at that


End file.
